Crazier Than it Seems
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: What would happen if Charlie had another daughter that he didn't know about? Emma had bounced around in the foster system all her life & on her 18th birthday, she receives an inheritance along with the name of her father. Immediately upon her arrival, she meets him as well as her new sister and immediately takes a nose dive into the world of the supernatural. Jasper/OC Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Crazier Than it Seems**

**A/N: This may or may not be the title of the story, it hasn't been decided yet! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and casey21791. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Preface**

Moving across the country wasn't difficult as it's all I've done my whole life. I've been to eight different schools, fifteen different homes and two states but this move would be the most important and hopefully my last as I was finally going to meet my father. I was going to meet my family for the first time and maybe in time even find love but first you must be wondering about who I am so I`ll tell you, my name is Emma. Emma Swan and this is my beginning.

* * *

**Chapter One  
****(Emma's POV)**

I was three days old when I was abandoned at a fire station and from then on is when I entered the foster system. Most would think that an infant would get snapped up and adopted really quick, but I didn't have much luck as no-one wants a baby who suffers from a heart defect.

I am currently living with my 15th foster family when I received the letter that changed my life, but before I get into that, let me introduce myself. My name is Emma Rose Halliwell. It is four days until my 18th birthday when I will be officially out of the foster care system. I am 5 foot tall or short, depending how you look at it. I have long black hair that shines with a purple tint in sunlight, but the weirdest thing about me is that I have mix matched eyes; one is pale green and the other is dark brown. I have one tattoo on my inner left wrist of an outline of an elephant and two piercings in each ear and I constantly wear a Triquetra Celtic flower ring on my right middle finger. But other than that, I am an average person. However, I just read a letter that flipped my normal world upside down.

It said:

_Ms. Halliwell,_

_This is to notify you that your name is in the Will of Mrs. Elizabeth Halliwell Nee Cooper and as her soul heir, you must contact us immediately. There are conditions as well papers that need your signature. _

_Hope you are well,_

_Mr. J.M Wellington_

I reread the letter several times before I decided to just ring this Law Firm in Los Angles. I spoke to Mr. Wellington about my situation and about how I don't know who my parents are and that he must have had the wrong girl, but he proved me wrong by stating that Mrs. Halliwell was my maternal grandmother, but any other information must be explained in person. But since I wasn't turning 18 for another four days it was decided that he would come and retrieve me on the morning of my 18th so that I wouldn't need my foster parents approval and there would be no legal problems since I will be inheriting a sizable amount of money.

After hanging up, I couldn't help, but smile since my future wasn't one big question mark anymore. I wouldn't have to worry about money or were I was going to live once I was booted out of the system. But on the downside, this was the family that had abandoned me in the first place and did I really want to know anything about them?

For the next three days, I thought over and over and I decided that yes, I wanted to know everything, and for my last night in foster care I slept peacefully.

* * *

My Birthday.

I woke up to a knock on the door and after I called out a 'Come in' did I see Janet, my foster-mother, come in with a parcel wrapped up and a cupcake with a candle.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie! Go on make a wish" She said smiling.

I sat up and closed my eyes as I prayed for a family to love me as I blew out the candle. I took the red velvet cupcake (my favorite) and placed it on my bedside table as I gave Janet a huge hug as she kissed my cheek. She handed me a parcel wrapped in red paper (my favorite color). So in my haste, I ripped the paper to shreds and in the box was a set of expensive art pencils, pens, pad and everything else I could possible use. I tackled her in another hugs before a loud bang sounded down the hall.

"Mum, where are you? I need to talk to you for a second." Janet's oldest daughter, Linda, yelled.

Janet smiled at me before she left to see what her diva bitch of a daughter wanted and I was left alone.

I love Janet; she has been one of the best foster mums I've ever had, but the only downside is her husband and her two daughters.

Michael, her husband, was a work-alcoholic, but when he was at home, he was a sleaze bag, so I always try to avoid him. Unfortunately, I couldn't avoid her daughters; Linda 18 and Sophie 14.

Linda has hated me from the moment that I entered the house. She hates that I'm smarter than her and how the teachers at school like me more than her, but what really topped it was when Daniel - this guy at school - asked me out when Linda had the biggest crush on him and even though I said 'no', the damage was already done.

Sophie, on the other hand, is really just following her sister's example, because when you get her on her own, she really is quite sweet for a 14-year-old.

* * *

_Anyway..._

After showering and getting dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with butterfly's on the front along with my red converse shoes did I eat my cupcake and head downstairs for a drink.

I was quickly back upstairs and packing the last of my things into suitcases and a duffle bag and not before long, everything was ready and once it turned 11AM, the doorbell rang and Mr. Wellington was here to pick me up.

With quick goodbye to everyone and a longer hug to Janet, I was out the door, never to return. My life as an adult was about to begin.

And it did begin, but with a lot of paperwork.

Mr. Wellington had six different forms for me to sign before he handed me a sealed letter, but before I could open it, he said, "Ms. Halliwell, this letter here was given to me by your grandmother after the death of her daughter, Mary, three years ago. This letter is from your mother to you. Do you wish to read it now or would you like me to finish giving you everything else first?"

I looked down at the faded envelope and sighed. "Just give me everything, then I`ll read it. Is my grandfather still alive?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid he died about nine years ago after a heart attack." He answered.

* * *

Two hours later, I had read through all of the forms and signed enough forms that make my hand feel like it was going to fall off. But once it was done, Mr. Wellington was kind enough to set me up in a nice Hotel until my inheritance would come through and then I would be on my own.

After ordering room service - pasta and a salad with a coke - did I finally read the letter that I'd been waiting for; the one from my mother…

_To my darling daughter Emma,_

_Your too young to understand this at the moment, but hopefully when you grow up, I hope you`ll understand. I was too young to keep you and to raise you like you deserved. My greatest hope was that a family adopted you and would cherish you with all the love in the world. But I also know that you deserve to know where you came from and this letter will explain everything and in return, I hope it will bring you comfort._

_I gave you up not because I didn't love you, but because I was 18 years old, just like you are now. But this is my story to tell you and it goes like this:_

_18 years, 9 months and 4 days ago… _

_I started dating your father in my senior year and we were soon ready to consummate our relationship. But after ten months of being together, we soon realized that we wanted different things. I wanted to travel the world before settling down, but he wanted to become a police officer and to get married and have a bundle of children, so we separated and two months later, just before graduation, I discovered that I was pregnant with you. _

_I was selfish and I never told your father - or my father, for that matter - because my mother and I had a plan. I left Forks two days after graduation and went to stay with an Aunty in L.A, but when I gave birth you, I had so much love in my heart and I didn't think that I could go through with it. But after three days, I knew it was just too hard and I was in a lot of pain, so Aunty and I drove out to a small town and left you at a fire station. I wasn't sure if you ever got it, but I left a letter with you saying your name and birthday. But this is your real birth certificate:_

_Baby: Emma Rose Halliwell Swan_

_Weight: 5.4lb_

_Height: 34cm_

_Mother: Mary Elizabeth Halliwell_

_Father: Charlie Joseph Swan_

_I pray that you will forgive me and I hope that your life is filled with love and your future is what you dream it will become._

_Your Mother,_

_Mary_

Only as the tears continued to roll down my face did the realization come that I now know my father's name and maybe, just maybe, he might want me. I could only hope.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! We hope that you like the chapter and would love to hear what you guys think will happen in the future with this story. Yes, Bella and the Cullen's will be in this story. It will be starting just before the whole baseball game with the Cullen's. What do you think everyone's reactions will be to learning about Emma? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or Casey's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Casey21791**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Crazier Than it Seems**

**A/N: This may or may not be the title of the story, it hasn't been decided yet! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and casey21791. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
(Emma's POV)**

It took several days after opening a bank account for my inheritance to come through and when I was given the balance (let's just say that I saw stars), because of the amount. I paid Mr. Wellington back for the Hotel room. I knew that I needed a plan about what to do with my life, because I could pretty much do anything I want and never have money problems again, but deep down I knew what I wanted most was to meet my father. Maybe while I was there, I could finish my senior year of high school. I had his name so, now all I needed was a computer.

After calling a cab and telling the man to go to the nearest shopping mall did I finally find an electronic store and found a laptop that I was happy with. After getting all the accessories so I could have wireless internet did I make my way back to the Hotel to begin the search for my father: Charlie Joseph Swan.

_It couldn't be that hard could it?_

Turns out, yes, it was hard as there is a fair amount of Charlie Swans out there but after some fine tuning I finally found him.

Charlie Joseph Swan he is 39 years old, from Forks in Washington State. He is the Chief of Police in Forks as well in the local reservation call La Push. He was married to one Renee Dwyer when they had a daughter named Isabella Marie Swan. He was divorced a year and a half later. It says that he is still in Forks just like mum said in the letter.

Now, all I had to do was find the courage and travel to Forks to meet him and hopefully he might just want me as much as I want him.

I decided that I would drive to Forks from L.A which is about 1214.60miles, so I would need a car. After googling around, I found the type of car I like and I'm not a flashy person, but this car was just beautiful and I knew I just had to have it. So, I went to the dealership where I could buy a brand new Ford Mustang Boss 302 Laguna Seca Edition in a dark red gloss color. It was beautiful with its black leather seats. I got it in an automatic, as my manual driving is pretty horrendous. I also bought a GPS for my car so that I could navigate myself around and not have to worry about hauling a map around or stopping to ask for directions. Finally, I managed to pick myself up a cell phone, because I'd rather not travel without one, just in case. It was a Galaxy smart phone and the first cell phone that I'd ever had.

I decided to make a holiday out of the trip instead of a straight 22 hour trip. I left at 9o'clock Thursday morning so I could make it to Bakersfield by lunch and a quick stretch as I never driven for long periods of time before. An hour later I was driving again. I stopped in Sacramento for the night at a small bed and breakfast; after I ate dinner of a chicken burger and an ice-tea did I search the net for my next stop which would be Portland. I googled several sites on what I could see in Portland and decided to spend a few days there as I made my reservations at the Comfort Inn did I finally go to bed and I was out like a light.

Leaving Sacramento after an early breakfast so I could miss the heavy traffic as the trip to Portland takes nearly 10 hours and the last thing I wanted was to be stuck in traffic.

* * *

**_10 hours 20 minutes later…_**

I was exhausted when I finally drove past the "Welcome to Portland" sign, so all I did was sign in at the Comfort Inn did I go straight to bed. I didn't wake for 10 hours, because God, did I need it. But next morning after a delicious breakfast and a shower I felt refreshed and ready to hit the town.

Portland was a beautiful city, because the view from the Hawthorn Bridge was a sight to see. I went up to Mount Tabor Park which is an extinct volcano and did some sketches of it remarkable view, I went through the parks as I have a bit of a green thumb. I visited the Oregon Zoo as well as the Japanese Garden and the International Rose test garden. I spent one whole day just in the Portland Art Museum as the city largest collection of art. I also found out about Powell`s City of Books, it is an entire city block book shop so that was definitely on the places to visit list. I quite enjoyed the Saturday market as it was like Bazaar with Tibet imports, so I ended up with a lot of souvenirs and trinkets.

The food was amazing because a lot of it was just food stands but my god they were delicious but you really don't want to know about the food so I carry on. I couldn't pass up going on the aerial cable carts that connect the South Waterfront to the Oregon Health and Science University on the Marquam Hills above. But after five days of leisure I knew I needed to get my but back into gear so the next day I said goodbye to Portland and made my way to Seattle and from there it wasn't far until I would get to meet my Dad.

I decided to spend one night in Seattle, but when I get there I would really wish I didn't.

* * *

It was raining cats and dogs when I passed the "Entering Seattle" sign and the whole place had a dark gloom to the city which made me regret booking a room for the night as I wished I could have just pushed through to Port Angeles but that couldn't be helped now so after parking the car in the underground parking before I went and checked in at reception.

The women behind the desk was really pissing me off as she couldn't find my booking but that wasn't what was bothering me it was the way she was ignoring me as she stared at the handsome black man with long dreg locks behind me, so I clicked my fingers in front of this stupid women face and said "I`d like to see the manger please". I heard a chuckle from behind me as the women stormed off but by then all I wanted was to shower and go to bed which I got to do after the manger cleared everything up and said breakfast was on the house before I approached the elevators.

As I entered the elevator and the doors started to close did I see a flash of red hair and pale skin but the rest was lost as the doors closed.

As I settled in my room and laid back on my less than comfortable bed did it finally hit me I am so close to meeting my father something I have dreamed about since I was a kid and I just hoped that its goes the way I dreamed with him wanting and loving me, because all I wanted was a family to call my own…

Dreaming

I can`t remember what I was dreaming about before but I certainly could now as the fear that coursed through my veins was high and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest as I raced down the back alley of the hotel, I couldn't see them as I looked back by I could hear them hocking me and their laughter was sending shivers down by spine.

As I went to turn the corner, I slammed into what I though must been a dead end was really the handsome black man I was eying earlier and as I stumbled back did hit a red head women who just pushed me forward it was then that I realized that I was a mouse and they had set up and caught me in a trap. The black man raised his hand and caressed my cheek as he whispered "It`s such a shame to loss something so fine, don't you think Victoria?"

I heard Victoria scoff. "I preferred the other woman, but this one will do, hurry up James I'm starving."

"Patience is a virtue, but you just weren't given it, were you, Victoria? Alright, let's just eat her before she has a heart attack. You know what to do." Said a man that appeared to fall out of the sky and the next thing I knew was what felt like a thousand needles penetrating my neck and both wrist and then the lava followed both my vision went black. I felt myself float above and as I looked back down did I see that the woman wasn't me, like I thought, but the receptionist and she was dead.

Reality…

I woke up with a gasp and sweat that covered my body but as I calmed by breathing did the vision leave me and I slowly fell back to sleep but if I had stayed awake for just a little longer I would of heard the scream of a women dying. It was something that I had lived through once before and something that I'd hoped to never see again.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did y'all think? Any thoughts on what's going to happen when she comes face to face with her father and half-sister? What about the Cullen's? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or Casey's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Casey21791**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**A/N: This may or may not be the title of the story, it hasn't been decided yet! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and casey21791. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
(Emma's POV)**

I passed through the last leg of Port Angeles and then continued to drive through the last hour of my trip down to the little town of Forks. I couldn't get over how different this place was from the sunny city of Los Angeles compared to the constant rainy weather I've encountered since I arrived in Seattle.

It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It felt like an alien planet.

Finally, I drove down 8th Avenue, past J Street and finally turned to make a left onto K Street and began to check the numbers on the mailboxes until I found house number 775 on the left. **(A/N: Yes, these directions are accurate to the real Swan home in Forks, Washington. In my opinion, the house looks a lot different than what was shown in the movie and the front lawn is now really over-grown compared to what the movie showed.)**

The house was small and looked to be about two bedrooms on the second floor. It was white with a light grayish blue trim and dark shingles that decorated the roof. A small front porch that only stretched across half of the front of the house sat in front of a deep, dark red door. There was a large spruce tree off to the left of the house, next to the room that had a purple-ish colored pair of curtains.

I could also see a separate garage off towards the back of the house at the end of the driveway that housed a large truck. I didn't know if it belonged to Charlie or his daughter or if she was even staying with him and not her Mom, Renee. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. It was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged – the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

After taking everything it, I finally psyched myself out enough to get out of the car, closing the driver's side door behind me and make my way past the cherry blossom tree and the squared off bushes and up the three grayish blue steps to the dark red door and knocked before I could talk myself out of it. I had to keep my feet planted under me in order to keep myself from running as I heart someone coming to answer the door.

"Um, hi… can I help you?" A girl who looked to be about my age answered the door. I figured that she was Charlie's other daughter and my half-sister, Isabella. She had the same ivory skin that I had, but with chocolate brown eyes instead of the mix-matched eyes that I did. She was slender, soft somehow, but obviously not an athlete. Her brown hair was a little on the darker side, though it was a little bit of a different shade than mine, almost a reddish color to my purple.

"Uhh, yeah," I stuttered, shifting slightly as I nervously spoke. "Does Charlie Swan live here?" I managed to get out.

Her brows scrunched together as she studied me. "Who are you?" She asked.

"M-my name is Emma Halliwell." I told her as an idea struck me and I dropped my back pack and squatted down next to it, riffling through one of the larger pockets where the folder with all of my important paperwork was stored. I pulled out the letter that the lawyer gave me from my mother and unfolded it as I spoke. "My mom just died recently and she left me this note." I explained as I handed her the letter.

She took the letter from my outstretched hand and began to carefully read it over. I knew when she had gotten to the part where she wrote about who my father was, because her eyes had gotten wide and she sucked in a deep breath. When she finally finished, she looked up at me with more of a scrutinizing look before she stepped aside and gestured for me to come in.

"Charlie's down at the station right now, but if you'd like to come in, he should be here within the hour?" She informed me in a manner that definitely suggested that she was completely stunned and did not know how to react to what she had just uncovered.

I nodded once, picking up my bag before entering the house.

Inside, it had a very homey feel to it and it wasn't a feeling that I had ever experienced from the many foster homes that I had lived in. The floors were made out of hard wood for the most part, except for the kitchen, which was covered in white colored linoleum and white cabinets.

A navy couch was the centerpiece to the living room with a large flat screen television against the wall. There was also a forest green lazy-boy chair that was arranged next to the couch that was obviously worn and I could picture a dark brown haired, middle aged man reclining in the seat with a beer as he watched the sports channel. Maybe he would even have some friends over to watch the big game as they ordered pizza with half eaten boxes displayed on top of the wooden coffee table.

Finally, against the far wall, there was a fireplace made out of dark bricks and was raised slightly about a foot above the ground. There was a dark wooden mantle that matched the hard wood floor and was loaded with pictures.

I couldn't help myself as I approached the fireplace and reached up to pick up a picture that I couldn't help but to gasp at. There, standing next to a reddish brown haired woman with curly hair just _had_ to be my dad, Charles Joseph Swan.

It was a wedding picture of him and who I assumed was Renee, Charlie's ex-wife and Isabella's mother. It was obviously taken in Las Vegas, what with the Elvis impersonator in the background as they exchanged their vows. There was also a picture of the two of them and a baby picture of Isabella at the hospital, no doubt the day that Isabella was born and taken by a helpful nurse. That picture was followed by a procession of her school pictures up to what appeared to be the most recent. I had to admit that I was envious that Bella got to experience her life with both of her parents, one of which was my dad. I just hoped that I got the opportunity to make new memories with him, even though I missed the chance to do so with my mom.

Speaking of which… there was also a picture of what looked like my dad in High School at the prom with a different woman than the one in the other pictures. She had the same dark hair that both Charlie and I had as well as a pair of green eyes and almost identical features to my own.

_My mom…_

She just had to be. The resemblance between us was uncanny, except for our eyes; my brown and green mix matched ones and her identical green ones.

I reached forward and ran my fingertips across the picture wistfully.

_These are my parents… _

It all felt so surreal. It was then that my sister - It felt just as surreal to say that as well - stepped forward and looked over at the same picture that I was looking at before looking up at me.

"Is that your mom?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, it's the first time I've ever seen here. I've spent my entire life in foster care. I just turned eighteen a couple days ago and was thrown out of the system."

"How did you know to come here?" She wondered. "Why now, if you don't mind me asking? I'm just curious. I mean… you're my _sister_. I have so many questions."

I looked over at her and offered a small smile. "When my mom died, I was given an inheritance along with that letter." I told her gesturing to the folded piece of paper in her hands. "How long have you lived here?"

"I actually just moved here a few weeks ago." She told me. "I'm a junior in high school and my mom just got remarried to this guy name Phil. So, I moved from Phoenix to here so that she won't have to worry about me and will be able to spend time with her new husband. He's a baseball player, so he's on the road a lot. It wouldn't be fair to her to have to stay home because of me."

"That was very nice of you." I complimented her. "I'm in my senior year of high school, but I don't really have a school to go to or a place to live right now since I had to move out of my last foster home. I've been jumping around from hotel to hotel the entire way here. Meeting Charlie is what I wanted to do the most, so, I was hoping that I could build some sort of relationship with him. Even if I can't live with him, I have enough money to get my own apartment, if need be. Honestly, I don't really have a plan." I shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

It was then that the front door opened and the man that I recognized from the pictures as my father walked in through the front door wearing a police officer's uniform and belt that held many gadgets, including his gun.

"Bells?" He called out. "Who's car is that parked out front?" He asked until he noticed that she was in the living room and that I was sitting next to her.

He looked almost as if he had seen a ghost as his eyes grew wide while he looked at me in complete shock.

"Mary?"

* * *

**A/N: So, what did everyone think? She met Bella and Charlie just entered the house. In case you don't remember, Mary is Emma's mom's name, so when he called her Mary, he was calling her her mother's name. The last time that he saw her was when she was Emma's age and as I wrote, they have a very similar resemblance. What do you think will happen next? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my review and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or Casey's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Casey21791**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Crazier Than it Seems**

**A/N: This may or may not be the title of the story, it hasn't been decided yet! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and casey21791. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****(Emma's POV)**

As soon as my mother's name came out of his mouth, I knew that at some level he still loved her, but if this was the level of his affection by him still having a portrait of her around after all this time, still begged the question of why didn't she ever tell him - even later when she knew she was dying... wouldn't you want a clear conscience?

I tried to clear my throat, but I still couldn't get any words to come out. So, I just stood there like a stunned mullet.

I could see out the corner of my eye that Bella had come forward and handed Charlie (my father, who I still couldn't believe was standing right there in front of me) the letter I gave her earlier.

I studied my father's face as he studied mine and I was happy to see that we shared the same brown hair and I also had the same brown eye as he did, too. My other eye was definitely my mother's.

Only when he started to read the letter did his face start to turn pale, then bright red, until it settled on purple and it was then that I realized that he might not want me here and even though my fear was flooding through my body, it didn't stop my legs from running as I bolted for the door. I had my keys in my hand and had pressed the central locking.

In the back of my head, I could her Bella yelling for me to stop, but I wasn't going to until a pair of arms circled me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Stop Emma, I need you to stop!" yelled Charlie.

"Let me go," I screamed back as tears streamed down my face. I kicked and thrashed, because the fear of rejection was sky high. But he didn't and I knew that deep down, he never would.

"Emma, I promise you that if I knew about you, I would've kept you. I would have raised you myself, but I have you now and I don't want to lose you!" Declared Charlie and it was when that I lost all my fight and collapsed into my father's arms as all my energy seemed to disappear and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**(Charlie`s POV)**

It was as though I was 19 years in the past as I stared into the eyes of my first love. But as the seconds went by, I started to see the differences, like her hair tone. This girl's hair was darker and her eyes were two different colors were my Mary had two bright green eyes, rather than one.

I saw Bella come forward to hand me a letter, but this wasn't just any letter. This letter would change everything I thought I knew.

I had to read it twice before it sunk in, but once it did, I felt myself pale as anger overtook me. How dare this women! Why didn't she ever tell me about the one thing she knew I always wanted; a family. I couldn't believe she would just abandon my baby.

It took me a second to register Bella yelling, "Stop Emma" as she dashed past me in an attempt to escape. I bolted after both my daughters.

I caught Emma just as she reached her car door and I wrapped my arms around her, begging her to stop. As she kept fighting, I gave her a promise that I knew I would keep until my dying breath.

"Emma, I promise you that if I knew about you, I would've kept you. I would have raised you myself, but I have you now and I don't want to lose you!" I declared and then I felt all of the fight drain out of her as she collapsed into my arms. After some maneuvering, I gathered her up and carried her into the house while she fell asleep as I placed her onto the couch.

Bella had followed us in as she had picked up Emma's keys and set them next to the letter on the coffee table. I couldn't help, but stare at Emma as she slept and it was then that I thought to myself. What could I offer a 18 years girl who is fully grown and from the car outside has plenty of money but all that went out the window when Bell`s told me what they talked about before I got home and it made me hopeful that maybe she just might need a family.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Really, I shouldn't have been shocked that I had a half-sister that we had no idea about. Especially after finding out about the supernatural world that involved vampires; this really did come out of the woodwork.

After reading the letter and having spoken to her, I knew that I could embrace her as a sister as well as a friend, but I wasn't expecting Charlie to react the way he did. However, family to Charlie has always meant the world to him, so I knew that she would be staying.

I got up and went into the kitchen, because as soon as she woke, I knew it would be time to eat, so I just started cooking.

I thought about her reaction to Charlie and it shocked me how in the smallest doubt or fear of rejection that she bolted. Maybe her life in foster care wasn't good or that she really did need us.

I wonder what Edward will think about her…

* * *

**(Emma's POV)**

Waking up with Charlie staring at me was awkward, but also confronting as it meant that he cared about me. But as I sat up, Bella came in and announced, "Perfect timing, Emma! Dinner is ready!"

I stood up, but first I turned to her and asked, "May I use the bathroom to freshen up first?"

Bella spoke up straight away. "Oh, of course! I'm so sorry, it's up the stairs and first door on the left. Take your time"

I went past Charlie, who was still staring off into space. But as soon as I got close enough, he snapped out of it and grabbed my hand, stopping my movement.

"Emma, I want you to get all those thoughts out of your head about me not wanting you, because I do. You're my daughter and if things had been different, I would've of taken you in when you were born, with or without Mary. I not losing you. We have each other now, okay?"

I stared into his eyes, trying to find anything to tell me whether or not he was lying, but I didn't see anything, but honesty.

"Thank you," I whispered. "It's the one thing that I've wished for on every birthday; for a family to want me for me and not for the pay check."

I turned and went to the bathroom. After using the facilities, I freshened up by splashing water on my face and fixed my hair before heading back down.

I found both Bella and Charlie sitting at the dining room table as they waited for me. It was the picture that I've dreamed about for so long, but was brought out of my dreaming by Bella.

"I made spaghetti and garlic bread with a side salad. I hope you're not allergic to anything. We also have milk, orange juice, a coke or a beer to drink. What would you prefer?"

Charlie mumbled out his objections, "No beer, young lady" which made me smile, but I asked for a coke instead as I sat down and for the first time in my 18 years of life, I had dinner with my family. It was something that I haven't felt anything like before in my life.

* * *

I complemented Bella after I swallowed my last bite from dinner. It was humorous when she would blush bright red but thanked me all the same.

Since she had cooked, I volunteered to clean up, but before Bella could speak up, Charlie, who had been silent all during dinner, spoke up by saying that he would dry them for me.

Twenty minutes later, we were all back in the lounge room in an uncomfortable silence, until Bella (thank god) spoke to me. "You know, Emma, it's not too late to enroll at Forks High School so that you could finish your senior year?"

Charlie`s head snapped up so fast that I thought his neck would crack. "I could change the sun room into a bedroom for you if you'd like, since we don't really use it anyway. That is, if you were thinking of hanging around?"

I looked at Charlie and then at Bella before I nodded my head. "Yeah, that would be great. But do you really want a stranger living in your house? I mean, you don't even know me from Eve. I should just find a place close by and rent it, so we can get to know each other that way."

Charlie was already shaking his head 'no' before I had even finished speaking. "I can't have you living by yourself in a strange new town, even if you are 18. Besides, I'm at work from 8 in the morning to 5 at night and Bella is at school, which you could attend as well, so it won't leave much time to learn about each other, unless we all live together. Anyway, I won't have you wasting your money like that."

I looked over at Bella and she was already smiling."What he said," She added.

I could feel a smile break out onto my face as I agreed. "Well, I have already got a place to stay tonight, but we will have to come to an agreement about me paying for myself and room and board or something. I won't feel right, otherwise. I'll go to the high school tomorrow to sort out the paper work,"

Bella spoke "Why don't you come here tomorrow at 8.30 and I'll take you to the school. If Charlie agrees, I'll take the day off and show you around Forks before we bring your stuff here. Oh, and we will have to buy a bed as well and my truck will be perfect for that. What do you think?"

So, I told her the truth, _'this was all my dreams coming true'_.

* * *

_**Two hours later…..**_

After a grueling two hours of arguing with Charlie, we had hashed out what I would pay for room and board. We decided that we'd share the grocery bill, as I will probably like some things that they don't and vice reverses.

I finally said goodnight to my half-sister and father for the first time before I headed back to the little B & B for the night and as sleep claimed me quickly, I began to think that for the first time, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I woke up at 7 the next morning and laid there for a few minutes as I went over yesterday in my head. I really couldn't believe that they had accepted me so well. I mean, never in all my fantasy's had I thought that this would happen this way, but I wasn't going to change anything that happened.

So, as I rose, I decided on a quick shower before breakfast and as I dried myself, I looked through the bag I brought in from the car and decided on my black leggings that went down to my ankles with my long black, gray and purple dress shirt before stuffing my feet into my gray swede ankle boots. I brushed my hair before putting it into a ponytail.

The cutest of old ladies, who run the bed/breakfast had made me a Spanish omelet and orange juice for breakfast. After I brushed my teeth, I packed my bag and checked out.

It wasn't until I was pulling out in front of Charlie`s, did I notice the silver Volvo sitting out in the front. I hadn't know at the time, but I was about to get the shock of my life...

* * *

**A/N:**** Cliff Hanger! What do you think will happen?! By the way, this story right now is during the first story right after Bella figured out what the Cullen's were and Edward came to pick her up for school for her first time. So, she didn't know that he was going to be there that morning to pick her up. Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**angel2u: **I sense awkwardness... So is Bella already in school?

_Yeah, Bella has been in school for a few weeks and had just discovered that Edward was a vampire. Like I just said in my Author's Note, this is the first time that Edward showed up at Bella's to pick her up for school. So Bella won't be expecting him until she sees him. :-) Thanks for reviewing! _

**To see more, go to either mine or Casey's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Casey21791**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Crazier Than it Seems**

**A/N: This may or may not be the title of the story, it hasn't been decided yet! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and casey21791. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 5****  
(Emma's POV)**

I watched an Bella crept out her front door with a surprised look on her face and made her way carefully down the icy steps at the same time that I made my way out of my car. I noticed that Charlie's cruiser was already gone as she looked over at me and smiled happily, throwing a wave in my direction before refocusing her attention on the rather attractive man leaning up against the silver Volvo. I hadn't seen his face yet, but from his side profile, I admired his features.

He was pale and I mean even paler than both myself and Bella. His copper penny colored hair was in a messy disarray on top of his head and yet it looked like it was made to stand that way in the 'just rolled out of bed' look. He stood at about 5'10 and his lanky body was slightly muscled, completely suiting his style of name brand clothing. It was obvious that he had money.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked him somewhat anxiously in surprise as she made it in front of him.

He smiled down at her tenderly. "I came to give you a ride to school. Is that okay?" The way that he said it made it seem that it was something that was blatantly obvious.

She sighed and looked over at me as I finally drew his attention and he realized that I wasn't just a neighbor parking my car in between the spaced out houses. His eyebrows shot up and he looked back at her in confusion. I figured that now would be as good of a time as any to make my official entrance and introduce myself to this guy who seemed to have caught my sister's attention.

Almost like he could hear the word 'sister' resound in my thoughts, his expression changed to encompass one of shock and surprise as he looked between Bella and I, but he seemed to keep quiet.

"Edward, this is my sister – or half sister – Emma. She came by yesterday and is staying with us from now on. I was actually going to take her to school with me today and get her enrolled to finish out her senior year. Then, I was going to show her around the town." She explained to him in such a way that it wouldn't reveal my privacy and I deeply appreciated that.

I figured that now would be as good of a time as any to introduce myself as I held out my hand to him in greeting. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Edward, right?"

He looked down at my hand, still in obvious shock and reached forward to grasp my hand in his. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, as well." He said in such a way that made me think of the Victorian days at the beginning of the nineteen hundreds.

But that wasn't the first thing that I noticed about him as he shook my hand. No, the first thing I noticed was the way that his hand felt like cold marble. As I gasped at that, snapping my attention to his face, the second thing that I noticed was the color of his liquid gold eyes that looked as though they were encompassed in amber.

I gulped as I realized what all of these features about him meant as I flashed back to one of my last foster homes before I ended up with Janet and Micheal.

_**...Flashback...**_

_I was ten years old and staying with a couple called Seamus __**(A/N: Irish name pronounced Shay-mus) **__and Margaret. They were a nice young couple and it was one of their first times at having foster kids come and stay with them. They had agreed to do this as a trial run before they decided to have children of their own. They were a traditional Irish family, Maggie with flaming red hair and Seamus with brown, but the both of them had the brightest blue eyes that you'd ever see on a couple._

_I had been staying with Maggie and Seamus for about three months when one night changed everything that I ever thought was true. It was late at night when I heard the noises coming from the living room, waking me up out of my sleep. _

_I slipped out of bed and crept down the hall before peering around the corner. There, in the living room were two red eyed beings, a male and a female, and they were latched onto the necks of a struggling Maggie and Seamus. Their eyes were wide as they struggled to get free and I could see blood dripping down on to the floor as the couple literally held them up off of the ground._

_My eyes widened and I held back a gasp in favor of remaining quiet, but they somehow heard me and whipped their head around in my direction, dropping the dead bodies of Seamus and Margaret to the ground with a 'thump'. _

"_Well... what do we have here, Olivia?" The man seemed to purr out. _

_She looked over at me with a sadistic smirk on her face. "It looks to be a little girl up past her bed time. What do you think we should do with her, Ethan?" _

_They both slowly began to approach me with a hungry look in their eyes. _

"_W-What are you?" I stuttered out._

_The exchanged a glance before looking back towards me. "We're the things that nightmares are made of. You can call us vampires."_

_I took off towards the front door, ripping it open and thrusting myself into the night. I continued to run as fast as I could down the street before slipping down an alley in an __attempt to loose them. I should have known that it would be a fruitless effort, but it didn't stop me from trying. _

_Suddenly, the both of them appeared, cornering me against the wall. _

_I screamed. "W-What do you want w-with me?" _

"_Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Ethan grinned as they closed in on me. _

_A blond man suddenly appeared in front of me, snarling at the two vampires in front of me. I heard a buzzing sound amongst them before the two vampires were suddenly gone. __**(Yes, the buzzing sound was the vampires talking amongst themselves at vampire speed.)**_

_The blond man suddenly turned toward me. I immediately noticed his golden eyes as he looked me over with worry. "Are you alright?" He asked._

_I nodded, shivering. "Do you want t-to eat me too?" I asked._

_He looked at me shocked. "Did those two tell you what they were?"_

"_Y-Yes," I murmured. _

_He looked troubled for a moment before he looked back at me once again. "What's your name, lil darlin'?"_

"_E-Emma," I hiccuped. _

"_Well, Emma," He began. "I'm going to need you to keep everything about what really happened tonight a secret for me. Can you do that?"_

_I nodded frantically. "Yes. But your not going to eat me?"_

"_No," he promised. "You can see by my gold eyes that I only eat animals. I don't have red eyes like the other two scary people." _

_He helped clean me up and tuck me back in to bed before staging the living room where Maggie and Seamus lie dead. I woke up when the police came the next morning and took me back into social services. I never saw the blond man again after that. _

_**...End Flashback...**_

I came back to the present only to see Edward looking at me with wide frantic eyes.

"You know what I am." It was not a question. He somehow had known this and I could only nod my confirmation as I pondered this possibility.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked him as she looked between the two of us.

"I mean, she knows that I'm a vampire." He clarified for her only serving to startle me at my sister's knowledge of the supernatural.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"I have a gift." He answered. "I can read the thoughts of others."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I didn't know that you vampires had a super power too."

He chuckled. "Well, not all of us. Only a select few of us who bring a certain quality with us over from our change that get's enhanced during the transformation."

"Wait a minute." Bella interrupted completely frazzled as she turned towards me. "Emma, how did you know that he was..." she gestured to him up and down, "...what he is."

I bit my lip, unsure if I would be able to recount everything out loud for her.

Thankfully, Edward realized this and answered for me. "She had a run in with two of our kind and they killed one of her foster parents." He studied me for a minute, but it surprised me that he didn't mention my savior, though he seemed to know something as he pondered whatever it was in his head.

Bella gasped at this piece of information as we all continued to stand an exchange uncomfortable glance.

I'll tell you one thing, this is not what I thought would be happening when I got up this morning...

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what does everyone think? Any ideas on what will be happening in the future chapters or who the golden eyed vampire who saved her from Ethan and Olivia was? What will the rest of the Cullen's think when they find out the Bella not only has a sister, but one who knows about what they are? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**catgrl: **Ahhhh, that was a good chapter... Can't wait for the next update.. So i'm thinking Emma is Edward's mate and Bella is Jasper's true mate?

_Actually, it will be Emma and Jasper while Bella and Edward stay together. Thanks for the review though! Keep reading!_

**Lalina92: **ok so emma is older good creepy edward lol... will you be doing a lot of bella/eddie pov like in Dhampir?

_Yeah, there will be Bella and Edward's POV in there as well like in Dhampir, but I don't know how much as of yet! Thanks for the review and keep reading!_

**To see more, go to either mine or Casey's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Casey21791**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I ****am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Crazier Than it Seems**

**A/N: This may or may not be the title of the story, it hasn't been decided yet! This story is written as a collaboration by both oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo (My new pen name) and casey21791. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****(Emma's POV)**

As the three of us just stood in Bella's driveway when all of a sudden, I just start cracking up laughing, because who'd have thought that I would run into another vampire after last time. But what really got me thinking just how common are golden eyed vampires who only eat animals are there?

Edward answered my question as I just finished thinking about it. "It's not that common. There are only two known coven's of vegetarian vampires. It's more of the way that were brought into this life that makes the decision on our diet. It's easier for us to protect humans than killing them. I've only know of a dozen vegetarians in my hundred years and both of those are in the two coven's that I mentioned."

I smiled, but I said, "I'm going to have to get use to you answering questions from my head." I turned towards my sister. "So, how do you like it, Bella? Wait... wait a second, I know how I found out about vampires, but how do you find out?" I finished in a panic because I hope it wasn't how I did.

"Wow, Emma breath for a second, you okay" which I just nod yes for so she can tell me "I found out because I pay attention I knew there was something different about them but what really got me onto the vampire theory is a friend of mine called Jacob told me the legends from the La Push reservation a legend about how there tribesman would transform into giant wolves if there were every cold ones or vampires around and it kind of just all clicked into place. So I confronted Edward at school and he told me the truth."

"Okay, that just raises more questions, but I'll leave that for later. Just tell me this, how do you feel about knowing that there are real vampires running around?" I asked her.

This made her pause like she never really thought about it before but I think I already knew her answer since she seem incapable of her eyes off Edward for more than fifteen seconds which made Edward chuckle.

"I don't feel any different than if they were human. I'm not stupid, I know that they could kill me in a heartbeat, but I know that they won't and I just really want to get to know them as people, not mythological beings. What about you, Emma, you're the one that have already seen the worst part of their existence. How are you feeling?" Bella was crafty she turned it around on me.

I thought it through, but I knew what I really would have like was to know who the man who saved me was, just a name and I would be happy.

"I'm okay with all of them, including human drinkers as long as I'm not a snack, but really I have no problems at all. I just wish that I knew who the man was that saved me was? But I doubt that will ever happen." I sighed. **(AN: She might just get her wish, LOL)**.

Edward decided on accompanying us, so we took his car, but I internally scoffed. '_A Volvo... really? Isn't that an old man's car?' _

Forgetting he is a mind reader caused him glare in my direction after hearing those thoughts, so I muttered a "Sorry", but other than that, the trip to school was made in a peace manner as we listened to the radio and I watched the evergreen trees flash past the windows from the back seat of the silver vehicle.

Bella had begun to tell me about how Forks High only had a shocking small amount of students - 359 students, unlike my old school of 2021- but at least I was starting with already knowing people like Bella and Edward. The only downside was that I'm in a higher year then them and would most likely only see them during lunch unless we happen to be in one of the combined classes together, like Gym or Spanish. Apparently, due to the small number of students, they combined the 9th and 10th grades and 11th and 12th grade classes together during some of the classes like Music, Gym, Foreign Language and Health.

Finding the school wasn't hard seeing as it was just off the main 'highway' – if you could even call it that - and as I got my first glimpse of what looked to be a collection of mix-matched houses all with maroon bricks and if it wasn't for the sign saying 'Main Office' I wouldn't have thought that this was the school at all. Because it was already after nine, there weren't any kids hanging around the lot, so we got a parking space right out the front.

I continued to observe the 'buildings' as Bella and I got out of the car. There were two larger 'buildings' and I immediately assumed that they must be the gymnasium and the cafeteria.

"Edward, you better stay in the car since you're skipping class. We wouldn't want to get ya in trouble!" I suggested as I linked my arm with Bella and headed inside.

Bella leaned in to speak as I opened the door. "Emma, did you want to register with your surname or take the last name of Swan?"

I paused then as I thought about it, but immediately decided upon my answer. "I think I'll keep my name, at least until I speak with Charlie as it's his right to decide if he wants me to take his name. I mean, I can always change later, right?" I told her as Bella nodded her head in agreement, and we continued on.

The reception was so brightly lit that I had to squint until my eyes adjusted as I took in the room. It was a bit too warm than what was comfortable, which is odd seeing as how the room was filled with pots of flowers, which in my personal opinion, didn't need to be on the over-crowded desk. But hey, that's just me.

A lady was behind the desk had the brightest red dye job that I'd ever seen. She looked up with a pleasant smile as she spoke. "Hello Miss Swan, how may I help you and this young lady this morning?"

"Ms. Cope, this is my half-sister Emma Halliwell and was hoping she can enroll so she can finish her senior year." Ms. Cope gasped as soon as Bella said the word 'sister'.

After about forty seconds of silence, I clear my throat, getting the older woman's attention. "I brought my file from my last school with me. Would you like it?"

"Oh yes, Emma, is it? But yes, thank you!" Ms. Cope replied quickly

After twenty minutes of waiting and signing a few documents did we finally escape back into the car did we burst into laughter…. Since I couldn't speak, I told Edward in my mind which had him chuckle.

After leaving the school, Edward drove us down the main street as he pretended to be an English driver as he pointed out different shops and any interest fact and since we also had to a furniture shop we knew we would need Bella's truck so we headed back for it.

Edward left straight away saying that he needed to see his father at the local hospital that he worked at – a vampire doctor, go figure - but he would meet us back at the furniture shop later since he said that "Girls take forever shopping" but little did he know – we were not regular girls.

I couldn't tell you the last time I had so much fun even though we were picking out a double bed, linen, a desk with chair, chest of draws, two bed side tables, two lamps as well as a mattress of course but I also found this beautiful picture it was black and white but it was of a forest nothing special about it but I knew I was getting it.

Bella and I both liked the dark cherry wood for the desk, chest of draws, the chair and the bedside tables. The bed was made out of metal and painted black, the lamps were black metal, but had red lamp shades. I also bought a red satin cushion for the chair and if ya couldn't tell I really like red so the linen for the red was mostly dark red, purples and even a black set, I got a black and silver bed spread with Chinese symbols randomly sewn across it.

Edward showed up just in time to help us load everything onto the bed of Bella's truck and by now it was pushing 1 o'clock so Bella and I were starving. So, with the bags stuffed into Edwards car and the truck loaded we went back home and brought everything into the lounge room and it was here I saw the blessing on super speed.

"Bella, why don't you and Emma have lunch and I can assemble the furniture? After I'm done doing that, Emma can decorate. It's a million times faster if I do the unpacking myself." Edward told us.

"Thanks Edward." I replied with and watched in amazement as Edward became a blur as the boxes disappeared and emptied while Bella called out to me as to what I'd like on my sandwich. As she spoke, I finally managed to snap out of it and I heard a manly chuckle echo from my new bedroom.

By the time we finished lunch did I finally enter my room did I see Edward laying on my bed pretending to sleep or is he. I thought to silently sneak up to him as I grabbed a pillow and as I raised it to throw did he scare the shit out of me as he sat straight up as he whacked me with a different pillow. To say that I was gob smacked would be an understatement, but it really was kind of funny. But I did shoo him out so he could spend some time thing Bella and for the next two hours, I decorated my new bedroom and I felt great.

It's nearly 3 o'clock when the phone rang, so I headed out to see Bella speaking into the receiver before she hung up and turned to face me

"That was Charlie. He said that he's needed down in the next county and that he won't be home till late tonight, if not tomorrow. He said that he's really sorry that he won't be here for your first night." She said as she looked at me apologetically.

Edward decided to speak up, then. "Why don't you both come to mine so you can meet the rest of my family? That way, Charlie can still have your first night together with you girls tomorrow night!"

I thought that it was a really good idea, but I could see that Bella is worried.

_'Oh yeah it's the whole meeting the boyfriends family deal,' _I thought to myself as I mentally snickered.

"Are you sure Esme won't mind, Edward?" Bella asked.

"I'm sure, Bella. She loves to entertain company as well as cook and to take care of people. She will love the idea and if Emma is ready to go, then we can get there before my siblings do." Edward replied.

"All done, should you call Charlie Bella and let him know?" I questioned

After Bella does that we are back into the *old man's car* Volvo and were on the way to meet a family of vampires and I have to say this must be a first for humankind.

* * *

**The Cullen House**

Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!

It just emerged from thousands of tree till suddenly there was a meadow and right in the center was a house, but not just any house, it was a timeless, graceful and at least a hundred years old. It was a rectangular house with three stories as well as it was painted a faded soft white that really set it apart from all the green. All the windows and door were either originally apart of the structure or perfect copies.

Bella's truck was the only one I could see but with the huge garage a hundred meters away on the right was easily enough to see.

As I exited the truck, I closed my eyes as I took in the sounds of nature and I could faintly near a flowing river not too far off but still hidden from view.

"My gosh, it's beautiful... did you find this place or build it?" I gasped out.

"Thank you! I take it you like it?" He asked somewhat smugly and I nodded as he turned his attention towards Bella. "What about you, Bella? What do you think?"

"It has a certain charm." Bella smiled up at him.

He smiled as he pulled lightly on her pony tail just as a beautiful women with caramel colored hair and an oval face that just screamed happiness and love emerged out the front door.

_My God, it was like meeting a real life fairy tale princess, Snow White in the flesh!_

"Wow, it's the most beautiful house that I've ever seen. Did you build it?" I questioned the beautiful caramel haired woman.

"Not from the ground, but I always redecorate and renovate the house every time we move back, you know to keep up with time and style" The woman replied, but she spoke again, shaking her head as if she just remembered herself. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. Bella, it's lovely to meet you officially and may I ask who this lovely young lady is?"

"My name is Emma Halliwell and it turns out that I'm Bella unknown half-sister from our dad, Charlie's, side. It's actually a long story, but I can explain later if you like!" I replied as we walked up the porch steps to where Esme stood on the wrap around deck.

"Oh my! Well, please do come inside and out of this cold weather. I do believe that I hear Rose's car coming up the driveway. Would you girls like anything to eat or drink?" Esme asked as she brought us into the lounge room. It was bright and roomy inside, even more amazing than the outside in my opinion. It looked as though it was several rooms combined and that the walls had been removed in order to make one large room. A beautiful marble spiral staircase circled up to the next couple levels, as it looked as though there were three levels, not including the basement.

Bella and I both replied with a "No, but thank you."

A minute later, the door banged open as a huge man bounced in as he shouted, "Sweet! Another human!"

A beautiful golden haired women who looked like she could be on the cover of Sports Illustrated slapped him across the back of his head. "God Emmett!" She said sarcastically as she eyed Bella and I in what appeared to be disdain, but looked at Bella with even more distaste. "What is _she_ doing here?"

_'I guess they aren't that Bella knows about them?'_ I thought and Edward discretely shook his head 'no' as he confirmed my suspicions.

A pixie-like girl with short black hair that spiked off in every direction skipped into the room and over to Bella. "Hi Bella, it's so nice to meet you! We are going to be the best of friends, you'll see!"

But the rest of the commotion was drowned out as the forth and final one of Edward's siblings came through the door.

The guy with honey blonde hair was strikingly familiar as I looked up and into his eyes as they locked immediately onto mine.

I gasped as I breathed out, "Do I know you?

* * *

**A/N:**** Cliff Hanger! hehe! What do you guys think? Any ideas about what will happen next and what everyone's reactions will be to having Bella and Emma over when they aren't aware that either of the girls are aware of their secret? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or Casey's FF page: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or Casey21791**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -  
__**oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Crazier Than it Seems**

**A/N: This may or may not be the title of the story, it hasn't been decided yet! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new pen name) and casey21791. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. **

**IMPORTANT: Read the whole Author's Note at the bottom of the page for updates on how my chapters in all of my stories and their add-on's! - B**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
****(Jasper's POV)**

Something is different about today.

I can feel it.

No, literally... I can _feel _it.

It feels almost like a sense of relief, like I'm getting closer and closer to whatever it is as it feels like a true sense of _belonging, _of _home._

But it was just like any other day here in the small town of Forks under the constant cloud cover. I left for school with the rest of my siblings, immediately noticing that I felt much lighter. I couldn't quite put my finger on it at this point, but I knew that I would figure it out as the day wore on.

The first four periods until lunch passed in a blur, though during second period Calc, the light feeling increased for a matter of minutes before once again decreasing slightly, but noticeably.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked as he took his usual seat at lunch next to his mate. "I haven't seen him since this morning when he left to go pick the human up."

Rosalie scoffed at hearing this, though I knew that she honestly didn't mind having to drive. She liked that she got to show off her BMW and give the other students here another reason to be envious of her. She was vane like that, however, underneath it all, she was fiercely loyal and a good sister to me. When she became someone that she cared about, you never had to worry about someone being on your side, because she would stick with you until the end.

"I don't understand why he's bothering with her. He's only putting the family in more jeopardy than he has already. It's only a matter of time before he slips again and reveals to her what we are. We can't afford to have her discover any more ab out us then she already has." She complained. "We have to be extra careful as it is because of how we live so differently from the rest on our kind and we can't afford any mistakes that will bring the hammer of the Volturi down on us. They have been itching for a reason to take our family down. We are the largest coven known, aside from themselves. You know how paranoid Aro is. He thinks that Carlisle is trying to take him down in order to take his place. If you ask me, he should be paying closer attention to other covens, rather than us."

Her eyes flickered pointedly to me and I knew who she meant when she said that. My sire, Maria, is power hungry and she would do anything to take over the Volturi and rule the vampire race. She might have actually been able to accomplish that at one time when she had me, but now, she is struggling as it is to keep her own territory as it is, let alone try to take someone else's or even blink an eyelash towards the Volturi. She is still continuously looking for her meal ticket.

Emmett wrapped his arms around his mate in a soothing manner. "Don't worry, Rosie." He coaxed her. "Edward may be a little fool hardy these days, but he wouldn't intentionally do anything to jeopardize our family."

She snorted at that. "Yeah, we'll see about that, won't we?"

Throughout her whole rant, Alice remained quiet. It was very unlike her and I noticed her out of the corner of my eye constantly looking for glimpses into the future. Going by her emotions, something had surprised her and it was very unlike her to be taken by surprise.

"Hey, is everythin' alright, Alice?" I asked her softly, placing a tentative hand on her back.

She looked toward me kindly and smiled a small reassuring smile and nodded. "Yes, everything is fine. Something just took me by surprise and I'm trying to figure some things out, but it doesn't seem like anything that can hurt our family, so I wouldn't worry about it."

I studded her for a moment before finally nodding. "You would tell me, though, if there _was_ anythin', right?" I pressed cryptically and she knew exactly what I was referring to and it had nothing to do with the Cullen's.

She smiled and nodded, placing her hand on top of my own. "Of course."

The honesty and sincerity in her emotions satisfied me and I didn't push the subject – not that I would even have time to, because just then, the lunch bell rang, dismissing us from the cafeteria to go back to class.

* * *

The last two periods flew by quickly and before I knew it, I was on my way back home with the rest of my siblings, sans Edward.

"Don't worry," Alice reassured us all as we all seemed to be worrying about the same thing. "Edward will be home when we get there and Bella is still alive and well."

However, through her emotions, I could tell that she was hiding something. That same something that she had been hiding the night that Edward had saved Bella from those thugs that tried to take advantage of her. That night was odd for me as well, except for the fact that it had nothing to do with Bella and Edward. It was very first time that I noticed that the pain in my chest had lessened.

A thought began to brew in my head as I realized that the closer home we got back to the house, the more the pain in my chest subsided. A theory began to form within my head and I immediately leaned forward in between the seats .

"Drive faster!" I insisted impatiently to Rosalie . "I need us ta get home as soon as possible!"

"Is everything okay?" Rosalie turned briefly to answer me and looked back at me slightly worried.

I nodded. "It will be as long as ya step on it an' haul ass back to the house as fast as ya can!" I hissed causing her to speed up and Emmett to turn to look at me.

"Watch your mouth with my mate, dude!" He growled. "You may be my brother, but that don't mean I won't punch your face in!"

I brushed him off, but not because I knew that if I didn't want him to, he wouldn't lay a hand on me either. "I don't have time for this with you, Emmett. I just need ta get back to the house as soon as possible. It's important, man!"

"What the fuck is so important that you have to act like an asshole?" He growled.

I didn't have the time of focus to argue with him, so I ignored him and turned to look back at Alice, who was sitting behind Emmett, since she was the smallest and able to fit much better than I would have been. "Is it her, Ali?"

A blank face overcame her face as she searched the future and I waited impatiently for her answer.

"Who?" Rosalie asked, but I ignored them in favor of watching Alice and monitoring her emotions. It seemed as though she was concentrating mighty hard on her vision and yet, something was confusing her.

"I think it might be." She whispered as she continued to remain immersed in her vision.

I nodded my head, but even with her verification, I couldn't seem to relax. I could remember the last time that I saw her as she curled up in her bed after I helped stage her foster parent's deaths.

I could remember that night like it was yesterday...

_**...FLASHBACK...**_

_I was visiting with Peter and Charlotte out in Vegas. _**(A/N: Yes, I know that Emma lived in California in the beginning of the book, but if you read the preface, she has been around in different states of the country – preferably the western side – so, at this time, she was living in Las Vegas with Margaret and Seamus)**

_We were out enjoying the night life in one of their many casino's inside a hotel called the Bellagio. _**(A/N: Here's a pic link of the Bellagio Hotel - www. filmapia sites/default/files/filmapia/pub/place/413163459_ _ But without the spaces! ****Check it out and Enjoy!) **_With both my gift and his, we always left the tables with a small fortune to add to our accounts. Charlotte's gift of seeing mated pairs didn't help us, but being a vampire, she was naturally beautiful and would serve to distract our opponents as she leaned against Peter having a blast with the rest of us. _

_We were playing Peter's game – craps - (His gift would always tell him what to call) when I suddenly stiffened up and started to feel like I needed to be somewhere else immediately and that it was vital that I get there. _

_I asked Peter to step outside the so that we could talk. He was obviously getting something, as well, because he was no longer smiling and laughing and Char was looking at him with concern. He nodded and had Char help him gather up our chips before leading her by her arm outside as they followed behind me out of the casino and into a quiet corner in the Bellagio's front lobby. _

"_What's goin' on, y'all?" Char asked with obvious worry and concern etched into her pretty little face as she brushed strands of her short platinum blonde hair out of her face. _

_I ignored her since I, myself, didn't even know and turned to Peter. "Peter, what's yer knower tellin' ya? I feel like somethin's not right?!" _

_Peter pursed his lips as he concentrated on what the information being thrown into his head was saying when his eyes suddenly widened. "Major, ya need to hurry. Head to the suburban area an' get ta Belmont Lake Drive _**(Yes, that's a real street in a suburban area in Las Vegas) **_smell around for a pair a vampires an' follow their scent. You'll find what cha are lookin' for there." He explained. "Hurry! Go, now!"He insisted, pushing me in the direction of suburbia. _

_-0-_

_By the time I got to Belmont Lake Drive, I immediately could smell the scent of two vampires that I recognized as a nomadic couple that I had come across a couple of times named Olivia and Ethan. They were not people that I considered friends, but merely acquaintances and not ones that I liked. _

_I sped through the dark deserted streets, following their scent. They seemed to have entered one of the houses and I could smell the fresh blood from their most recent meal, most likely. _

_I quickly flitted into the house through the side door as they had and found the dead bodies of a curly red headed woman and a dark haired man. They were drained and left on the dark hard wood floor of their dining room, the remaining blood leaking across the floor and into the carpet of the living room. _

_I began to search the rest of the house, but before I could look for other bodies, I found immediately saw an open door that led to an empty girls room. I took in a breath of her scent and immediately began to feel something that I had never felt before, not even with my companion, Alice. _

_**'MINE' t**he beast within me exclaimed loudly as my alter, the Major, bucked and rattled the bars of his cage in an attempt to get loose. It was then that I realized that this missing little girl was my mate and I knew that I had to find her before this sadistic nomadic couple caught her and killed my once chance at my perfect match. _

_I followed their scents, along with the girl's, out the front door and ended up at the head of an alleyway in between the neighborhood's community center and an empty town house. She was probably heading towards Sagemont Drive, which was a busy road that separated two of the developments. _

_The two vampires were taunting her as she shook against the wall dressed in her pajamas, absolutely terrified. _

"_W-What do you want w-with me?" She stuttered out in a tiny voice. _

"_Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Ethan growled, tauntingly._

_At seeing this, I couldn't hold the Major back in his chains any longer as my pupils took over the golden color of my eyes and turned them black as he growled and flew forward before either of them could make a move and crouched in front of her defensively, refusing to let either of them past me to get to my young mate. _

"_I wouldn't if I were you," The Major warned them at vampire speed. _

_They immediately looked uneasy and the Major reveled in their fear. _

"_M-Major," Olivia stuttered, slipping slightly behind her mate. _

_Ethan stepped up – figuratively – to speak for her. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"_

"_This one's **mine**," the Major snarled, all of this happening at vampire speed as to not frighten my little mate. _

_They knew what the Major meant, he didn't need to explain any more as I watched from behind our eyes, helpless to contribute until the Major was content that our mate was safe. _

"_W-We're sorry, we didn't k-know!" Olivia insisted pleadingly. "P-Please don't hurt us!"_

_The Major just growled, not known for showing mercy. _

_**'Not in front of our mate,'** I told the Major from within our mind. **'There's no reason ta frighten her any more than she is an' their emotions are backin' their statement. They may be a sadistic pair while huntin', but they're too afraid a us ta do any a this purposely. Just let em' leave an' tend ta our mate.'**_

_The Major growled again but I could feel his agreement within his thoughts._

"_Get yer asses outta here an' if I even so much as smell ya, let alone see ya round my mate again, I won't be as merciful, nor will it be a quick an' painless endin'." He warned them, once again at vampire speed._

"_Yes sir," Ethan nodded frantically before grabbing his mate and disappearing from sight. _

_The Major turned and eyed squatted down, eying our mate for injuries, not wanting to frighten her by toughing her. Once he was satisfied that there were no visible injuries, he pulled back, letting me take control once again as my eyes changed from onyx to liquid gold. _

"_Are ya alright?" I asked her with concern. _

_She nodded, shivering as a cool breeze blew through the area. "D-Do you want to eat me too?" She asked, looking away from me as if she was afraid of the answer. _

_Shock covered my expression as she finally looked up at my face. Was it possible that Olivia and Ethan had told her about what we were? I asked her that very question, forgoing their names. _

"_Y-Yes," she murmured unsure if she should be truthful._

_Shit, this could cause trouble if she told anyone and it would be too risky in more ways than one to keep her with me since her foster parents were both dead. (I knew that they were her foster parents after I had read the article in the paper days later, but I didn't know it at the time) Not to mention, the biggest issue would be if the Volturi got wind of it. I would figure out what to do later, but for now, I had to take care of the issue at hand. _

"_What's your name, lil darlin'?" I asked as I looked back up at her sweet little tear streaked face. _

"_Emma," she hiccuped. _

_I smiled gently, sending her some calm and reassurance, along with some trust. "Well,__** Emma**__," I began.__"I'm going to need you to keep everything about what really happened tonight a secret for me. Can you do that?"_

_She nodded frantically. "Yes. But you're not going to eat me?" She asked again. _

"_No," I promised her with conviction, but I knew that I needed to prove that to her and give her future advice. __"You can see by my gold eyes that I only eat animals. I don't have red eyes like the other two scary people."_

_She studied my eyes for a moment before she nodded and allowed me to pick her up and take her back to her house where I helped clean her up and tucked her into bed, sending her calm and lethargy to help her go to sleep while continuously monitoring her for signs of distress, not wanting the nightmares that were sure to come to take over her as I cleaned up the mess that the two nomads left behind to stage it as a homicide/suicide. _

_**...END FLASHBACK...,**_

Peter, Char and I stuck around after that to make sure that the nomadic couple didn't return and that there were no suspicions with the scene I staged that Emma didn't reveal what had really happened. I was proud of her as she told the police that she hadn't heard anything until the two loud bangs, but was too scared to leave her room to see what had happened. I would also stick around for a few weeks

at night to make sure that no nightmares overtook her as they moved her into social services custody before being put into another foster home in Santiago, California.

I had gotten multiple calls from Alice after that, telling me that everything with Emma would be fine and that I would see her again in the future and that when the time came, I could just follow the pull that I felt in my chest to her location and that I had made the right choice in letting Social Services take her, but that we should probably keep this from the rest of the family for now and file for divorce immediately so that when the time came, there would be no hard feelings towards Emma for breaking the two of us up. Not to mention, that she would be finding her own mate shortly after Emma and I were reunited, though, she wasn't sure exactly when that would be, only that she would be eighteen years old and out of the foster system.

"Hey, Jazzman, we're here." Emmett announced getting my attention.

"Oh yeah," I shook myself out of the memories. "Sorry about that. I'm coming." I said as I grabbed my bag and flitted in through the front door, following my siblings into the living room only to come to a stand still.

The little girl who I remembered from my favorite memories sat next to Bella Swan and Edward on the couch. Well, she definitely wasn't a little girl anymore, but had transformed into a beautiful young woman, the most stunningly gorgeous woman I had ever seen and she was only a human. However, I did take notice immediately that she did look very similar to the Swan girl and it completely befuddled me.

**(A/N: Read the Author's Note at the bottom for an explanation, but here is a pic from the scene of this point in the story of Jasper and Emmett entering the house after school! I will be doing this from now on at points in the story! Here's the direct link Enjoy!: ******** www 3. images . coolspotters photos / 771028 / the-twilight-saga-breaking-dawn-part-1-gallery . jpg**y!)

Her eyes connected to mine and the first words to leave her mouth were, "Do I know you?"

Edward's head immediately whipped towards mine as the memories began to flow while his emotions ranged from shock to confusion.

_It was going to be a long night..._

* * *

**A/N:**** So, there you have it! Jasper was her hero! How did you guys like Jasper's POV?! Remember, Edward's siblings, besides Alice, don't know that Bella knows that they are vampires yet! What will their reactions be when they find out that not one but two humans know about ****them? What about when they learn Jasper's secret? And how was he and Alice able to keep it from Edward all these years? Review! I'd love to hear your guesses!**

**I will be adding a picture of a scene from within the chapter from now on during that scene, so don't forget to check it out WITHOUT THE SPACES! In case you missed it, here it is again! It is of Jasper and Emmett as they enter the house! www 3. images . coolspotters photos / 771028 / the-twilight-saga-breaking-dawn-part-1-gallery . jpg  
** .  
**And here's the pic of the Bellagio Hotel: ****Here's a pic link of the Bellagio Hotel from the flashback- **** www. filmapia sites/default/files/filmapia/pub/place/413163459_ **

**If you have any questions or comments post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or Casey's FF page: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or Casey21791**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters and other stories of FF genera depending on the plot.  
PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -_**  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Crazier Than it Seems**

******A/N: ********This may or may not be the title of the story, it hasn't been decided yet! This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new pen name) and casey21791. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. - B**

* * *

**__****Previously...  
(Jasper's POV)**

_"Hey, Jazzman, we're here." Emmett announced getting my attention._

_"Oh yeah," I shook myself out of the memories. "Sorry about that. I'm coming." I said as I grabbed my bag and flitted in through the front door, following my siblings into the living room only to come to a stand still._

_The little girl who I remembered from my favorite memories sat next to Bella Swan and Edward on the couch. Well, she definitely wasn't a little girl anymore, but had transformed into a beautiful young woman, the most stunningly gorgeous woman I had ever seen and she was only a human. However, I did take notice immediately that she did look very similar to the Swan girl and it completely befuddled me._

_Her eyes connected to mine and the first words to leave her mouth were, "Do I know you?"_

_Edward's head immediately whipped towards mine as the memories began to flow while his emotions ranged from shock to confusion._

___**It was going to be a long night...**_

* * *

******Chapter 8********  
********(Edward's**** POV: Thoughts are in **_Italics_**)**

The memories that flew through Jasper and Emma's mind had me reeling. The way Jasper had thought about her over the past ten years and somehow managed to keep them from me was astounding.

But as I thought this, a snippet of thought from his head slipped into my mind...

'_My mate... my soul mate is finally here... we need to make sure she's safe... there's too many threats here... __**NEED to **__**make**__** her safe**__….'_

_'No Major! This is my family. They won't hurt our mate. She is safe here. We can see her righ there in front of us within our reach. Our beautiful mate and her emotions seem to indicate __that she remembers us when we saved her when she was little and somehow knows that we`ll continue to look after her...' _Jasper thought to his alter.

_**'No Jasper**__, We need to __touch__ our mate, hold her... we need to keep her safe and away from the other males...' _A growl came from Jasper, though it was clearly from the Major from within Jasper fighting to push through to the surface.

It was then I quietly asked the family to leave the room so Jasper and Emma could meet properly, not wanting to alert or scare Bella with the thought that we could be in danger if we stayed. "Esme, maybe we should move the family to another room so that Jasper can become acquainted with his mate. Also, we should probably place a call to Carlisle and alert him to what has been happening here." I suggested so quickly that neither Emma nor Bella would ever be able to understand with their frail and weak human hearing.

* * *

**(Esme's POV)**

His mate... Jasper's mate... I couldn't believe it! My precious outcast of a son, Jasper, has finally found his mate, his reason for being! I had always worried about him with his haunting past revolving around that bitch of a warlord, Maria. But, even now, I can see the tension and pain continuously rolling away from him for the time being. I'm so happy that our family is nearly complete. All that's left is our little Alice to go...

When Alice and Jasper divorced eight years ago, we were confused about why that happened. It was then that the two of them revealed to us that they were never mates and that they were only ever companions and that Alice had seen that the two of them would be finding their mates within the next decade. We were happy for them, but we never knew just who their mates would be and where the would end up meeting them.

After we all made our way into the kitchen, I dialed Carlisle's number at the hospital into my iPhone as I heard Jasper and Emma head upstairs most likely into Jasper's room/study. Barely a ring later I hear my darling Carlisle's voice…

"_I'm just getting my things together, sweetheart, and then I should be on the road and home shortly." _He informed me after our 'hello's'.

"Darling, you will never believe what has happened here!" I gushed. "Edward brought Bella over to the house and I got to meet her! But that's not all... it turns out that Charlie has another daughter a year older than Bella and she has come to stay with them."

"_Really? That is rather unexpected. But why all the excitement? Sure, that is some shocking and happy news to hear that you got to meet Bella and that she found out that she has a half sister, but I have a feeling by the tone of your voice that there is more to the story." _He challenged, being able to read me like a book.

I couldn't help but to laugh at this as I continued on. "Yes, you're right. It turns out that Jasper has found his mate in the girl. She had just turned up here with Edward and Bella earlier today. The girl seems to have known about vampires, though, I'm not exactly sure how, as of yet. Other than that, we haven't any other information." I told him. "The rest of the kids just got home from school and immediately recognized the girl as his mate. Edward had us leave the room, because Jasper needed to be alone with her."

"_That's wonderful news, Esme, but Jasper alone with a human girl? Are we sure that's such a good idea, dear?" _He asked uneasily.

I merely chuckled, shaking my head at his constant protective nature. "Don't worry, darling. He won't hurt her. He couldn't even if he wanted to. I'm sure that you remember what it was like for us as a newly mated pair. Even before that, you had known me as a human when I was but a child and broke my ankle after falling out of that tree. Just could home as soon as you can darling, and darling miss you." I finished.

"_I miss you too, sweetheart. I'll be home shortly. I look forward to meeting our newest member of the family." _He said before bidding me farewell.

I hit the 'end' button, terminating our call and placing it down on the table with a smile, looking up at the ceiling below where Emma and Jasper were becoming acquainted.

* * *

**(Emma's POV)**

I knew the moment that the question left my lips, that I did know exactly who he was, and that he was in fact the angel that had saved me as a young child. He was the one who had scared the other two red eyed vampires away from me in that alley.

It was so surreal that he was here in front of me and was standing less than ten meters away. I had the urge to reach out and touch him to reaffirm that it wasn't all in my head. It was almost as if he had read my mind, because in the next second, he was standing directly in front of me. He was so close that our noses would of touch if he wasn't almost a head taller than me.

I was so enamored by his presence that I didn't even realize that the rest of his family, along with my sister, had left the room, leaving us alone. He reached down and intertwined our fingers together as he held my left hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles, sending an electric tingling sensation up my arm before settling into my stomach, creating a warm feeling of butterflies. He smirked before stepping away and pulling me along as he made his way towards the marble staircase.

I followed him willingly without any words being spoken from either one of us. It was almost as if I were in a trance of some kind as the entire time, we maintained eye contact.

Once we made it to the top of the next level, I briefly noticed that the stairs continued to another third floor, though we stayed on the second level. He pulled me along the hall way, passing many closed doors until we finally stopped at a pair of double doors about halfway down the long corridor.

The blonde vampire next to me reached up with his free hand and turned the handle on one of the doors, pushing it open only to reveal the most magnificent library or study that I had ever seen. The walls were filled with books and, from what I could tell, there were many different genres, though the majority of them seemed to be history books of some kind and a good chunk of those revolved around some aspect of the American Civil War. I could tell that this was something that this man was definitely into, because there were also Civil War artifacts on display decorating the room.

There was a large 'L' shaped mahogany desk near the far wall – if you could call it a wall, because it was completely made of floor to ceiling glass windows – with a large dark brown leather chair sitting behind it. To the right was a fireplace and sitting area with a fireplace and a flat screen television mounted on the wall above it.

There was another set of double doors not far from the sitting area, though one of the doors was wide open, revealing what looked to be his bedroom. I could tell that it was a little bit smaller than the enormous study and had a large bathroom as well as a walk in closet. A gigantic bed sat as the main focus of the room.

I was broken out of my observations when I was gently escorted over to the sitting area where he gestured to the sectional and sat down next to me and took my free hand in his other free hand.

_My Lord, who was this man and why did he have such an enamoring effect over me?_

* * *

******(Bella's POV)**

Edward pulled me up to the third story of the mansion up to his room, skipping the tour of the house and saving it for another time. I doubt that I would have been able to pay much attention to it anyway, what with what had just happened downstairs. Not only that, but I wasn't sure about leaving Emma alone with Jasper after what Edward had said about him.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked immediately after he closed the bedroom door. I knew that it wouldn't stop the other vampires in the house from hearing us, but it gave me the sense of privacy. "I thought that you said that Jasper was dangerous because he didn't have that much control around humans, because of him being the newest vegetarian, and all."

Edward took my hand and let me over to the couch in his room. It was then that I noticed that there was no bed and I looked over at him in confusion, but didn't question him on it. However, he must have read it in my eyes, as he had answered the question anyway.

"We don't sleep." He said, resulting in my eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Like...ever?"

He shook his head and smiled my favorite crooked grin. "Nope," He answered.

I brushed off the number of questions that popped up into my brain after learning that fact and turned my body fully in his direction. "What's going on? Is Emma going to be okay?"

He sighed and nodded. "Emma is probably the only human, the only creature period, that will ever be safe around Jasper."

My brow scrunched together in confusion. "Why?"

He pursed his lips together thoughtfully. "It turns out that Emma is Jasper's mate."

"Mate?" I pressed. "Like as in soul mate?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess that's the human name for it. But a mate is someone that a vampire has that completes them in a way that no other being could ever do. It's very rare for a vampire to find their mate and it's almost unheard of to find their mate in a human. If they do, they are almost immediately changed out of instinct. They are held in a very high position in our world, because loosing one's mate destroys the vampire inside. Many end up searching for death immediately afterward as to follow their mate into the afterlife... or whatever comes next for my kind." He murmured at the end.

"Are Carlisle and Esme mates?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, they are actually what is known as bonded mates because Carlisle's venom is what had changed Esme into a vampire. Rosalie and Emmett are also mates, but they are just regular mates, because Rosalie did not change Emmett, Carlisle did."

I looked down at my lap, not sure if I could look him in the eye as I asked him this question. "Are we mates?"

* * *

******A/N:******** Cliff Hanger! So, what do you think?! What will happen when Carlisle get's home?! What will Edward tell Bella?! Will he lie to her or tell her the truth?! What will happen next with Emma and Jasper?! Any ideas?! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

** .Lupus****: **LOVE the story so far! Keep it up and please update soon! But, I have a question, when is this based in the books/movies?

**Bellisma**** (Author):** _Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! The story takes place in the first Twilight book just after Bella comes back from Port Angeles and learns about vampires at the restaurant with Edward. When Edward showed up to pick Bella up for school, it was the first time that he had ever did that, so the school doesn't know that Edward and Bella are together yet. This is the first time that Bella ever went to the Cullen's either and met Esme. So, this is all relatively new to Bella, as well. Keep reading!_

******To see more, go to either mine or Casey's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Casey21791**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
___- Bella'Xo  
_******Xo BellaItalia oX**


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Crazier Than It Seems**

******A/N********: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and casey21791. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! Enjoy! - Bella'Xo**

* * *

_**Previously...  
**__**(Bella's POV)**_

_"Mate?" I pressed. "Like as in soul mate?"_

_Edward shrugged. "I guess that's the human name for it. But a mate is someone that a vampire has that completes them in a way that no other being could ever do. It's very rare for a vampire to find their mate and it's almost unheard of to find their mate in a human. If they do, they are almost immediately changed out of instinct. They are held in a very high position in our world, because loosing one's mate destroys the vampire inside. Many end up searching for death immediately afterward as to follow their mate into the afterlife... or whatever comes next for my kind." He murmured at the end._

_"Are Carlisle and Esme mates?" I asked._

_He nodded. "Yes, they are actually what is known as bonded mates because Carlisle's venom is what had changed Esme into a vampire. Rosalie and Emmett are also mates, but they are just regular mates, because Rosalie did not change Emmett, Carlisle did."_

_I looked down at my lap, not sure if I could look him in the eye as I asked him this question. "Are we mates?"_

* * *

**Chapter 9  
****(Emma's POV)**

As we sat on the loveseat we turned and faced each other. Being so close to each other, I could see all the multiple colored flecks of gold in his dark honey eyes, which seemed to darken the more I continued staring at them.

My eyes moved up to take him his shaggy blonde locks which seemed to lay in a random pattern to which I could see myself weaving my fingers through

_Huh? Where did that thought come from? _

My eyes took in his prefect features but his lips seem to captivate me, those pale pink lips were curving into a playful smirk which brought me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked as a light blush covered my cheeks.

He lifted his left hand to caress my face as he covers my blushed cheeks like he was amazed by the heat that's radiating from them.

"I should have told you before, but I'm not just a regular vampire. I have an extra gift that not many other vampires are able to produce. I can also feel and manipulate people's emotions. I'm an empath." He explained.

But as he went to speak again, I stopped him by placing three of my fingers onto his pink full lips. "It's okay, Jasper. Edward already explained it when he told Bella and I about his gift." I assured him.

As I went to lower my fingers, his hand stopped me and he grabbed me by the wrist. His eyes went straight to mine. He must of seen what he had wanted, because he raised my fingers back to his lips and then he gave them a soft kiss.

My breath hitched as he kissed each of my fingers before moving down on to my palm. However. when he got to my wrist, I started feeling something that I've never felt before. I couldn't quite name it, but I was definitely starting to enjoy it as he breathed in my scent.

"Heavenly," He muttered against my skin.

I took his other hand into mine and brought it to rest against my thigh. I played with his fingers, letting myself just feel since words seemed to escape me. It was like I had been slammed into by an eighteen wheeler freight liner, loaded with these strong feelings for him. But even though I had trouble making sense of my thoughts, one was clear.

_He was beautiful and he was all mine..._

**(Jasper's POV)  
**

She really is amazing.

Even with her being a human and me, a vampire, couldn't have dampened this incredible feeling that is spreading from her to me as our emotions weave and blend together. Nothing could change this feeling, not even when I had her wrist a breath away from my mouth. Still, I wasn't tempted to bite to drain, because I knew I would _never_ hurt her in any way.

The Major growled from within me at the thought of any harm coming to her. '_**No one will hurt our mate, Jasper, no one! We will kill everyone in our path to protect her.'**_

I needed to clear my mind before Emma would notice my inner alter-ego, which I knew I'd have to tell her about sooner or later - and if the Major had his way, it would be sooner - so, I calmed myself down as she lightly ran her finger down my palm from my wrist to fingertip.

"Emma, sweetheart, we should really talk about how this is going to work, because this is far different from any human relationship." I explained to her, but she raised her head as she stopped fiddling with my fingers.

"I have a few questions, but right now, all I really care about is how I'm finally actually here with you. For years, I thought you were just a figment of my imagination or that I really was bat shit crazy. However, if you want to talk about these things now, we can." She said as she started her exploration of the details of my hand again.

I smiled at her and I caressed her face with the back of my knuckles. "You're not crazy, my lil darlin', nor am I a figment of your imagination. You just thought that because this all happened when you were but a child and it would have been hard for you to comprehend it to yourself, especially since you couldn't speak to anyone about it."

She gave me a beautiful smile. I immediately noticed that it really brought out the sparkle of her eyes. "Maybe we can play a round of twenty questions? You know, just until we get the ball rolling?" I suggested.

"Okay, but you go first, Jas." She replied shyly as she nicknamed me.

I raised her hand like an good southern gentleman and leaned forward to kiss the back of her hand, keeping eye contact the entire time with a smile.

"Okay, my sweet." I agreed and decided to start off with something simple. "Lets start with our favorite color?"

I could tell that it wasn't want she expected, but she giggled anyway causing me to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Well, it's dark red - if you must know - like blood, which is ironic since you're a vampire who drinks bloods." She giggled out.

"Oh sorry, I was supposed to ask a question too. Hmm... let me think... what should I asked a vampire?"She smiled. "Oh, I know! When were you born?" She said and wow she had a funny yet dark side which I liked a lot.

I had to chuckle at this, but I still answered her;

"I was born in 1843 in Houston, Texas, but I was turned in 1863 during the Civil War."

**(Emma's POV)**

I could feel my jaw hit the floor, but as I thought it through, I realized that it really didn't matter much, so I had to ask him, "Do you stop counting birthdays? Or do you just say that your 20 or 150?"

He smiled as he rubbed my hands. "None of us have physically changed since we were bitten, so we stop aging completely. However, we like to keep track of the years. For me, I'm twenty till we change you, then we'll start counting the vampire years."

That made me pause. Was he really suggesting that he wanted to have forever with me? Like, literally_ forever_?

He must had sensed the change in my emotions, because both of his hands covered both side of my face as he leaned forward so our noses were lightly touching.

"Emma darlin', I have waited 150 years for you. The worst, yet best of them have been these last 10 years since I met you as a child. I knew then that you were my mate and if you decide that you don't want to be changed, then I will respect that, because I'll never leave you unless you ask me to. But if you choose to become a vampire, then we will literally have forever with each other. Don't worry, my sweet, this is a big decision and you have a few years yet before you need to make a decision." He rose up and kissed my forehead before he sat back.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)  
**

Having asked Edward if we were mates, I could immediately tell that he didn't want to answer, or if he did, it wouldn't be the complete truth. He seemed very adamant to keep me as far from all topic supernatural as he could. So, to avoid him having to lie to me, I decided to ask another more basic question.

"Is this your room, Edward?"

All the tension melted away from this face and posture as he glanced over at me from where he stood by the window. "Yes, it is. We all require our space or oasis from each other, even though we'll never _truly_ have privacy with 6 other super-hearing vampires living in the same house. Not to mention, with my added gift of having all their thoughts running through my mind, but the illusion of it helps." The way he spoke of it made it sound horrible, never having a true sense of privacy in your own home. I couldn't think of anything worse as I love my privacy.

"You all must have hobbies to keep you amused since you have so much time on your hands. What do you do?" I asked as I sat down on the black leather three-seater couch that faced the opposite wall with a huge bookcase. Although, I noticed that it was filled with CD's instead of books.

He sat down beside me so he could answer my question. "We all have our different hobbies. Alice enjoys her shopping and all things fashion. Emmett loves to play his video games and plays the occasional prank. Rosalie has an odd obsession with cars, but makes a useful mechanic, should we need one. Jasper is more on the quiet side, but does enjoy the occasional games with Emmett, as well as his books; mostly History. Esme is really a mother to us as she loves looking after us - not that we really need it. She enjoys her decorating too. And Carlisle, well, he is everything we all try to look up to. You know human blood doesn't faze him anymore. So, he does enjoy learning new things from medicine to modern technology." He finished.

"You didn't say what you enjoyed?" I questioned.

He chuckled at me as he reached for my hand as he answered. "I enjoy music, listening to anything and everything, but mostly, I love to play my piano, which you would have seen near the front door. I have a habit of composing new things, like I have for you."

"Really? I'd like to hear it."

But before he could answer me, he cocked his head to the side slightly, as if listening to something and then looked back to me and spoke. "Carlisle is home. We should go down and speak with the rest of the family."

* * *

**(Emma's POV)  
**

As we sat in prefect silence, we stared into each other eyes. We were knocked out of our trance as a knock sounded at the bedroom door and as it opened, Esme appeared looking apologetic before she spoke.

"Jasper, honey, Carlisle is home. You probably should bring Emma down." Esme suggested as she stuck her head into the room.

"We'll be right down, Ma." Jasper replied. I didn't have to be an empath to see the happy roll of Esme as he called her his Mother, so I stood up and grabbed Jasper's hand and gave a playful yank to get him standing. I turned to face Esme to give her a smile as we followed her down stairs.

_And I wouldn't know it yet, but the surprises were just starting and the second one happened to be in a shape of another blonde pale faced man who had previously just walked through the front door.  
_

He turned and grasped Esme's hand and kissed her cheek. "Hello Darling" He murmured before he turned and spoke to me. "And who is this lovely young lady?" He paused and looked at me funny as well as taking a deep breath. "My God, I know that scent." He took in my face before shaking his head as he turned away and started pacing.

He suddenly stops and in a blur he reappears behind me as he moves some of my hair from my shoulder, but as he does this, Jasper is suddenly growling and pushing him away from me as he grabs me and before I can comprehend what had happened, there was a wall to my back as I stood in the corner with and Jasper in front of me as he crouched into a familiar fighting stance.

"Speak Carlisle! Why did you approached my mate like that?" Growled Jasper. But something was different about him. His accent was stronger, his posture was tense, and he had a presence about him that screamed _'dominance'_. Somehow, I had a feeling that this wasn't my Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. Forgive my lapse in judgment. I believe I remember where I've met her before and just needed proof of it. If it is her, then she'll have a birthmark behind her right ear." Carlisle spoke calmly and to reassure Jasper that he meant no harm, he backed away so that the two of us could have some space.

I placed my palm onto the center of his back as I spoke. "It's okay, Jasper. He didn't hurt me." My eyes flickered towards the doctor as I addressed Carlisle, "I do have a birthmark behind my ear, but how could you possibly know that?"

Carlisle looked to me as he replied, "I was the doctor who delivered you. I was your mother's doctor."

Oh my God. All of this was beginning to be too much today. It all was piling up in my brain and was starting to overwhelm me. Learning was just the final push I needed over the edge for me as black spots began to cloud my vision and I was feeling light-headed. Jasper was looked at me wide eyed with worry, which was the last thing I saw before the blackness engulfed me, surrounding me as the ground began to get closer as the dark finally completely took over.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, there you have it! Any idea's on why Carlisle would act that way over knowing Emma and her mother? What does it mean?! What did you guys think about Bella and Edward's interaction? What about Jas and Emma's?! Any idea's on what'll happen next?! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either mine or Casey's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Casey21791**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will also accept other genres depending on the genre. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
PM me for details!**  
___- Bella'Xo  
_******Xo BellaItalia oX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Crazier Than It Seems**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and Casey21791. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. – B**

* * *

_**Previously…  
(Emma's POV)**_

_"Speak Carlisle! Why did you approached my mate like that?" Growled Jasper. But something was different about him. His accent was stronger, his posture was tense, and he had a presence about him that screamed __'dominance'__. Somehow, I had a feeling that this wasn't my Jasper._

_"I'm sorry, Jasper. Forgive my lapse in judgment. I believe I remember where I've met her before and just needed proof of it. If it is her, then she'll have a birthmark behind her right ear." Carlisle spoke calmly and to reassure Jasper that he meant no harm, he backed away so that the two of us could have some space._

_I placed my palm onto the center of his back as I spoke. "It's okay, Jasper. He didn't hurt me." My eyes flickered towards the doctor as I addressed Carlisle, "I do have a birthmark behind my ear, but how could you possibly know that?"_

_Carlisle looked to me as he replied, "I was the doctor who delivered you. I was your mother's doctor."_

_Oh my God. All of this was beginning to be too much today. It all was piling up in my brain and was starting to overwhelm me. Learning was just the final push I needed over the edge for me as black spots began to cloud my vision and I was feeling light-headed. Jasper was looked at me wide eyed with worry, which was the last thing I saw before the blackness engulfed me, surrounding me as the ground began to get closer as the dark finally completely took over._

* * *

**Chapter 10****  
****(Carlisle's POV****)**

_18 years 9 months 9 days earlier…_

I had just finished a 23hr shift and as I was driving home when I come to a red light. I had my window down as the fresh night air come through, but it wasn't until I heard a faint female scream did I pause and I decided to follow the sound as a deep pull inside my soul was just insisting that I find her.

Barely 10 minutes later, had I pulled up outside a small two bedroom flat that was surrounded by abandoned homes and parks. I exited my car and headed for the front door. I knocked and I waited….

A woman of fifty answered the door, but the sight of the blood that covered her front and dripped from her hands was cause for my immediate concern.

"What do you want?" demanded the woman, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the door frame.

"Madam, are you alright? I heard screaming from the road. I'm a doctor I can help you!" I asked her.

She nodded her head and gestured me to come in. "It's my niece, sir. She`s gone into early labour and -" but she was interrupted by a piercing scream that ripped through the house.

We rushed to the room where the sound had come from and I took in the sight of a young girl who twisted in agony as a contraction ripped through her body.

"Mary, love, this man is a doctor and he`s going to help you deliver it." the woman reassured the girl as she took a damp cloth and dabbed her forehead with it in an attempt to remove the sweat from her brow.

I noticed the woman say 'it' so I could only assume that she hadn't been seen by an OBGYN, so all I could do was this.

"Mary, my name is Dr Carlisle Cullen and I need to check you so that I can see how far along you are. Now, when have the contractions started?"

She gritted her teeth before she spoke, "By my calculations, I had two weeks to go before I was due. I had this pain in my lower back since yesterday, but I thought it was normal back pain that came with the pregnancy, but it got worse about five hours ago."

I opened up my medical bag and pulled on a pair of latex gloves to not only protect her from any disease since I didn't wash my hands, but to hide the coldness of my skin, as well.

"Okay Mary, I need you to lie back so that I can have a look and see if I can get a feel of how the baby is and how far along you are in your labour. It will feel a bit uncomfortable, but it's necessary".

As I checked the baby`s position, I began to feel something that I shouldn't have. I felt the baby`s feet, so I spoke to the women in as calm of a tone that I could muster as to not cause a panic.

"Okay, the baby is coming feet first; it's 'breached'. So that is why it's hurting so much more than normal. It also means that unless we get this baby out soon, there`s a high chance that the child could suffocate." I briefly paused, letting this news sink in before I made eye contact with my patient. "Mary, I need you to sit up and Madam, could you please sit behind her? This way, she has some leverage to push from."

I lifted her legs up so that I could check the baby once again before I sent a quick prayer to the Gods. I might be over 300 years old as well as a vampire, but this was a first for me since my change.

"Mary, on the next contraction I need you to push." I paused, waiting for the contraction to begin. "Okay, are you ready?" I asked her as I felt it coming, causing her to suck in a breath and scream as we prepared to bring a new life into the world.

_30 minutes later…_

"Congratulations Mary, it's a beautiful baby girl" I announced as I lifted the squirmy little bundle up after having cut the umbilical cord and wrapped her in a fluffy blanket. This beautiful baby let out a wail as I handed her over to the older woman so that I could finish with Mary. I still needed to deal with the after birth and clean her up.

But my vampire instincts were at its peak, because this child was special. She was my blood singer, _La Tua Cantante._

It wasn't until I cleared away the soiled blankets that I heard the older women speak, "Come Mary, you should at least hold her before I take her away!"

"I don't want to, Meredith. It's hard enough as it is. Why can't you just leave it alone?" Whispered Mary.

"Because I don't want you to regret this in a few years. Once we get rid of her, you`ll never see her again! Don't make the same mistake I did!" replied Meredith, who I learned was the name of the older woman.

I had to muffle a growl at what I was hearing, but I calmed myself as I cleared my throat so that I had their attention.

"You're all cleaned up, Mary, but I still recommend seeing an OBGYN to make sure that nothing internal has been damaged. Now, I`ll just check over the baby!" I suggested as I gestured to take the infant from Meredith.

"Of course, thank you, doctor." Meredith replied as Mary turned her back to us.

I took the baby and laid her carefully down on the table, but with several blankets for comfort as I unwrapped her so that I could check her limbs, make sure she had ten toes and fingers, but the most outstanding thing that I've ever seen was when she opened her little eyes. I saw the normal shade of blue that all babies are born with, but with my enhanced vision, I could see the rare abnormally where she has one eye with a shade of green and the other a more brownish colour.

Mix matched eyes.

Meredith later asked me to take the baby out into the sitting room so Mary could rest. I walked around the room as I swayed the baby to sleep, but I knew I soon needed to leave here. It's just so hard to leave my blood singer and knowing that they are going to be getting rid of her. But deep down, I wished I could take her home for Esme and myself to raise as our own, but I knew I couldn't put a constant temptation like that in front of my family for my selfish gain, no matter the joy that she would most certainly bring.

So with a heavy heart, I handed her back to Meredith as I spoke, "She`ll need feeding as soon as Mary is ready, or you can have a bottle prepared. I'm sorry, but I really must be leaving now and head home to my family"

"Yes, thank you so much, Dr Cullen. You really are a life saver! I really wasn't sure what I was going to do!" An exhausted but grateful Meredith exclaimed quietly, since Mary was asleep.

But with a moment hesitation, I asked, "Could I take a picture of her? She is the first baby that I've delivered and I would like to remember this moment!"

Meredith smiled and said, "Of course, you can!"

So, I took out my phone and snapped a picture of this beautiful baby who opened her eyes as the picture was taken. **(A/N: I know camera phones weren't invented then, but my co-author and I liked the idea of Carlisle having a picture of her.)**

After I left that house, I made a promise to myself and that was that I would find her again one day, and I could only pray that the family that adopts her will raise her to cherish her like she truly deserved to be.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

_Present day…_

I sat with my arms around Emma's waist as she sat on the couch with her head in her hands after we heard Carlisle's story. She was still a little groggy after fainting, all of the information too much for her human brain to handle in such a short time. Her emotions were erratic as if she didn't know what to feel.

After Emma had fainted, the rest of the family and Bella came rushing down the stairs to see what had happened, having heard everything from where they were in different parts of the house. It took Emma about twenty minutes to wake up, though during that time, I had freaked out, my instincts taking over and not letting anyone near my very vulnerable unconscious mate. The only way that we knew she would be alright was because Alice had said that she saw her waking up and when that would happen. I had caught her before she hit her head, so luckily, she didn't have any head trauma.

"There's one thing that I don't understand," Bella spoke from the loveseat, where she and Edward were sitting. "If Emma's your singer, then why are you able to be around her without wanting to drain her? And why do you feel a bond to your singer?"

"Yeah," Emmett nodded in agreement. "When I met my singer, I drained him before I realized what was happening."

"Well, this is Carlisle that we're talking about." Alice chimed with a shrug.

"True." Rose agreed.

"But that doesn't explain the bond." I interjected, wanting to know about that more than anything else, my possessive instincts screaming at me.

Carlisle sighed, rubbing his fingers down the side of his face in exasperation at being interrogated. "Emmett, I am sure you would have felt the bond to your singer, had you been able to resist draining him." He looked over in mine and Emma's direction. "Now, as for the bond, it is almost like the familial bond that a vampire has with their biological family members. It's an instant protective instinct that comes from the way that their blood sings to its vampire."

"Do I have that with Bella?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded. "It's one of the reasons that you are so overly protective of her, more so than most mated pairs, but not as much as a vampire like Jasper has towards his mate, since he has a split soul."

"A split soul?" Emma spoke up for the first time.

I looked down at her, giving her a gentle squeeze. "It's a long story, sweetheart, and it has to do with my past. I'll tell you about it sometime soon, though." I explained soothingly, not wanting to overwhelm her with anything more. "However, I will tell you this, since I have a split soul, it's like double the instincts that a normal vampire would have."

She nodded, giving me a small understanding smile before turning to Carlisle. "This is a lot to take in. I'm not putting you in any unnecessary pain, am I?"

Both Carlisle and Esme gave her an affectionate smile, appreciating the fact that she was worried about making him uncomfortable.

"Normally, I don't have any blood lust anymore since I've built up my tolerance, especially with me being in the medical profession. Being around you feels like I'm around a person with sweeter smelling blood that is bleeding. To a normal vampire, that would send them into burning pain and most of them can't handle it, while others need to leave and walk away from that person because of the scorch in their throat."

Emma's eyes were wide. "And it feels like that for you?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Like I said, I've built up a tolerance. While it feels like that for the average vampire, it only feels like an itching, tingling feeling to me."

"What does being someone's singer mean, anyway?" Bella asked. "All I know is that I smel_l_ especially sweet to Edward. He has never explained anything more to me." She said shooting a look in his direction.

It was me who answered the both of them, having had lived the longest out of everyone, aside from Carlisle. "Yes, it means that your blood smells irresistibly sweet to the person that your blood sings to, but it also means that your blood will be sweeter to vampires in general. The reason why you both are a vampire's singer is probably because you're related. I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie turns out to be a blood singer, as well. It gives you a stronger tie to the supernatural world, and usually most singers turn out to be very gifted creatures if they survive being turned. Sometimes, they even have gifts showing as a human." I explained.

Just then, Bella's cell phone rang, causing her to look down at it before looking back at Emma.

"Charlie," she answered her sister's unasked question, answering the phone and putting it to her ear. "Hey dad."

"_Hey Bells,"_ Chief Charlie Swan said to her daughter. _"I was just calling to let you know that you don't have to bother cooking dinner. Jake and Billy are picking up a pizza on the way over for the game tonight. They wanted to meet Emma."_

A growl erupted in my chest at hearing that two if the Quileute's would be around my Emma, though I could only thank my lucky stars that I knew for a fact that the boy, Jacob, had not yet shifted. Though, I knew that it would be happening soon, and the thought of him shifting too close to my new human mate brought a fear through me; something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I could feel that Edward felt the same way as his eyes flickered over to Bella with worry.

The family shot me an uneasy warning look while Emma and Bella looked at me with cocked brows and confusion and concern coating their emotions.

"_Bells? You hear me?" _Chief Swan said, effectively getting Bella's attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, alright. That sounds good!" Bella smiled uneasily, everybody's eyes still on me.

"_Are the two of you home, yet?" _He asked.

Bella shook her head, even though she knew Chief Swan couldn't see her. "No, we stopped by a friend's house really quick to introduce Emma. We'll be home in about a half hour."

"_Okay Bells," _Chief Swan answered. _"That was a nice thing to do. I'm getting ready to leave the station now, so I'll meet you back at the house in about forty-five minutes."_

"M'kay, dad. Bye." Bella said closing the phone and looking towards Emma to explain what their dad had said since she couldn't hear both ends of the conversation like the rest of us could. "Charlie invited company over for dinner and the game. He's going to be home in forty-five minutes. So, we'd better get going."

Suddenly, an emptiness filled my chest at the thought of Emma already leaving my presence after only just finding her and I held her tighter to me.

"Okay," she turned to look at me. "Jasper, will you come with Bella, Edward and I to drop us off?"

I smiled down at her affectionately, knowing that she felt the same way about separating that I did. "Of course." I leaned in to kiss her temple before helping her up off of the couch, preparing to leave.

* * *

**A/N:**** Emma's getting ready to meet Billy and Jake! Any idea's what will happen?! Will they see her with the Cullen's?! What did you think of the flashback to Emma's birth?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or Casey's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Casey21791**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will also accept other genres depending on the genre. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot.  
PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Crazier Than It Seems**

**A/N: ****This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and Casey21791. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts. – B**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
****(Emma's POV)**

Bella and I stood at the curb, waving Edward and Jasper off as they drove away from the house in Edward's silver Volvo. I couldn't help but notice the immediate pain that began to blossom in my chest the further and further they got. It felt like there was a lasso-like rubber band around my chest, connecting with his and the further away he got, the tighter it stretched and urged me to follow. But in a way, it gave me a sense of peace to know that if I ever needed to, I could find him by following the pull.

When their car stopped at the corner at the end of the street, I noticed a dark car pull up to the same curb coming from the opposite direction, facing us as the rain got louder as it glanced off my jacket.

I tried to make out the shapes in the front seat of the other car, but it was too dark. I could see Edward and Jasper illuminated in the glare of the new car's headlights; they were still staring ahead, their gazes locked on something or someone I couldn't see. Their expressions were a strange mix of frustration and defiance.

Then, Edward revved the engine, and the tires squealed against the wet pavement. The Volvo was out of sight in seconds as the dark car pulled up out front of the house next to my own car.

"Hey, Bella," called a husky voice from the driver's side of the little black car.

"Jacob?" Bella asked, squinting through the rain. Just then, Charlie's cruiser swung around the corner, his lights shining on the occupants of the car in front of us.

The boy named Jacob was already climbing out, his wide grin visible even through the darkness. In the passenger seat was a much older man, a heavyset man with a memorable face – a face that overflowed, the cheeks resting against his shoulders, with creases running through the russet skin like an old leather jacket. And the surprisingly familiar eyes, black eyes that seemed at the same time both too young and too ancient for the broad face they were set in. I realized that he must be the boy's father, and Charlie's friend that Bella had called Billy Black.

Billy was staring at Bella and me, so I smiled tentatively at him. His eyes were wide, as if in shock or fear, his nostrils flared. My smile faded.

In the car ride here, I believe Edward had called them a 'complication'.

Edward and Jasper had told us the Quileute Legends on the way here, though I had a feeling that there was more to it than a scary story. I learned all about the treaty that their family had formed with the Quileute tribe, but what stumped me was why the Cullen's would be so worried about them, they were only humans, after all. What could a tribe of humans do against a coven of vampires?

Billy still stared at Bella and me with intense, anxious eyes. I groaned internally. Had Billy recognized Jasper and Edward so easily? Could he really believe the impossible legends? Bella told me that when she heard them from Jacob, he had scoffed at them. But did Billy really take them seriously?

The answer was clear in Billy's eyes. Yes. Yes, he could.

"Billy!" Charlie called as soon as he got out of his cruiser.

I turned toward the house as Bella beckoned to Jacob as we ducked under the porch. I heard Charlie greeting them loudly behind us.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you behind the wheel, Jake," he said disapprovingly.

"We get permits early on the rez," Jacob said while Bella unlocked the door and flicked the porch light on.

"Sure you do," Charlie laughed.

"I have to get around somehow." Billy chuckled.

The both of us went inside, leaving the door open behind us and turned the lights on before I hung up my jacket next to Bella's on the rack. Then I stood in the door, watching as Charlie and Jacob helped Billy out of the car and into his wheelchair.

We backed out of the way as the three of them hurried in, shaking off the rain.

"It's good to have you over," Charlie was saying.

"It's been too long," Billy answered. "I was anxious to meet this new daughter of yours." His dark eyes flashed up to me again, their expression unreadable behind the excitement and curiosity.

"I agree; it has been too long." Charlie beckoned me over to his side, and I dutifully made my way over. "Emma, this is my good friend Billy Black and his son Jacob. I've known them for years. Even Bella used to play with his two older daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, as well as Jacob when she would stay for two weeks in the summer when she was little."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled, holding my hand out for him to shake.

Billy nodded, reaching for my hand, "Likewise."

I then released his hand to shake Jacobs as he grinned down at me, "It's awesome that Bella has a sister. She always used to complain about being an only child, right Bells?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know."

"So, you're staying for the game too, right?" Charlie asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Jacob grinned. "I think that's the plan – our TV broke last week."

Billy made a face at his son. "And, of course, Jacob was anxious to see Bella again and meet Emma, here." He added. Jacob scowled and ducked his head.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked, turning toward the kitchen.

"Nah, we ate just before we came," Jacob answered.

"But some chips and salsa would be good," Billy butted in.

"How about you, Charlie?" she called over her shoulder as I followed after her, zipping around the corner.

"Sure," he replied, his voice moving in the direction of the front room and the TV. I could hear Billy's chair follow as Bella and I exchanged a knowing glance.

The grilled cheese sandwiches were in the frying pan and I was slicing up a tomato when I sensed someone behind us.

"So, how are thing?" Jacob asked the two of us in general.

"Pretty good," Bella smiled and I nodded, grinning. His enthusiasm was hard to resist.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you finish your car?" Bella added.

"No." He frowned. "I still need parts. We borrowed that one." He pointed with his thumb in the direction of the front yard.

"Sorry. I haven't seen any… what was it you were looking for?" she asked.

"Master cylinder." He grinned. "Is something wrong with the truck?" he asked suddenly.

"No."

"Oh. I just wondered because you weren't driving it."

She stared down at the pan, pulling up the edge of a sandwich to check the bottom side. "I got a ride with a friend."

"They took me up to the school to get registered and then we went to hang out at their house. Bella was trying to help me get to know some of the people that I will be going to school with." I added as she shot me a grateful glance.

"That's nice," he smiled slightly. "I didn't recognize the two dudes in the car, though. I thought I knew most of the kids around here."

Bella nodded noncommittally, keeping her eyes down as she flipped the sandwiches and I finished with the last of the tomato and put the knife in the sink.

"My dad seemed to know them from somewhere."

"Jacob, could you hand me some plates? They're in the cupboard over the sink." Bella attempted to get him off the topic.

"Sure." He got the plates in silence. We hoped he would let it drop now, but unfortunately, we were out of luck. "So who was it?" he asked, setting three plates on the counter in between the two of us.

Bella sighed in defeat. "Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale."

To my surprise, he laughed. I glanced up at him. He looked a little embarrassed.

"Guess that explains it, then," he said. "I wondered why my dad was acting so strange."

"That's right," she faked an innocent expression. "He doesn't like the Cullen's." Her eyes flickered in my direction as I bit my bottom lip.

"Superstitious old man," Jacob muttered under his breath before looking over in my direction. "Did Bella tell you about the legends my tribe has about their family?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's kind of…unbelievable."

He nodded his agreement and scoffed, "I'll say."

"You don't think he'd say anything to Charlie?" Bella asked, the words coming out in a low rush.

Jacob stared at her for a moment, and I couldn't read the expression in his dark eyes. "I doubt it," he finally answered. "I think Charlie chewed him out pretty good last time. They haven't spoken much since – tonight is sort of a reunion, I think. I don't think he'd bring it up again."

"Oh," she said, clearly trying to sound indifferent, but I knew better.

Bella and I stayed in the front room after we carried the food out to Charlie, pretending to watch the game while Jacob chattered with us. It was obvious that Bella was really listening to the men's conversation, watching for any sign that Billy was about to rat us out. I'm sure we could come up with some way to stop him if he began.

It was a long night. Luckily, Bella had done her homework the night before, so she didn't have to worry about anything tonight since she hadn't gone to school today. So we sat with the men and during the commercials, everyone asked me questions, trying to get to know me. I responded with questions or my own, wanting to know as much about my family as possible now that I'd found them. So, it wasn't bad, even if I really wasn't into watching the game itself.

Finally, the game ended.

"Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon? I'm sure Emma would love to check it out, too!" Jacob asked as he pushed his father over the lip of the threshold.

"I'm not sure," she hedged.

"That was fun, Charlie," Billy said.

"Come up for the next game," Charlie encouraged.

"Sure, sure," Billy said. "We'll be here." He turned his attention to me. "It was really nice to meet you, Emma. I'm glad that you found your family." His eyes flickered over to Bella, and his smile disappeared. "You girls take care." He added seriously.

"Thanks," I forced a smile as Bella nodded, looking away.

Bella and I headed up stairs to get changed into our PJ's. Since the sun room wasn't usable for me to sleep in yet, it was agreed that I would sleep in Bella's room tonight. Charlie worked the night shift tomorrow night, so during the day he would go out and everything needed for me while Bella and I were at school tomorrow.

"Hey, girls, wait a second," he said relaxed and still grinning from the Black's visit. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you about everything. How was your day?"

"Good," I smiled. "We got me registered to start school tomorrow and I met a few kids that go to my school, so we hung out for a bit at their house today after they drove me around, showing me a little bit of the town."

"That's great, Em. Who were the kids?" He asked, looking in Bella's direction.

She hesitated with one foot on the first stair. "The Cullen siblings." She admitted.

His brows shot up. "Dr. Cullen's kids? That's great. Dr. Cullen's a great man and a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world making ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him – lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved a polite. You definitely picked a good group of kids to become friends with."

"Really?" My brows shot up.

He nodded. "Sure. I had my doubts, when they first moved in two years ago, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature – I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should – camping trips every other weekend."

I nodded in agreement. "They seemed really nice to me."

"They're all very attractive," Bella added, trying to sound complimentary.

"I agree," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing Dr. Cullen's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

We laughed, as well, before lapsing into silence. "So, Bella, I didn't get to ask you with all the excitement, but how was school the other day?" He asked.

"Good," she nodded. "My badminton team won all four games."

"Wow, I didn't know you could play badminton."

"Well, actually I can't, but my partner is really good," she admitted.

"Who is it?" he asked with token interest.

"Um… Mike Newton," she told him reluctantly.

"Oh yeah – you said you were friends with the Newton kid." He perked up. "Nice family. You'll probably like them too, Emma." He mused for a minute. "Why didn't you ask him to the dance this weekend, Bella?"

"Dad!" she groaned. "He's kind of dating my friend, Jessica. Besides, you know I can't dance."

"Oh yeah," He muttered. "But don't you think that Emma would like to go? You both can go together."

Bella and I exchanged a look before I answered for the both of us. "Actually, I think that a dance would be a little much for me just getting settled and all. So, if Bella doesn't want to go, that's more than fine with me."

He nodded. "Were you gonna go with Bella to Seattle then, that night?"

I looked over at Bella and she nodded to Charlie. "Yeah, I figured we could go together."

My brows shot up at these new plans, though, I guess that it sounded fun. However, I had a feeling that we wouldn't be going alone.

He smiled at us apologetically. "So, I guess it's good you'll be gone Saturday… I'd made plans to go fishing with the guys from the station. The weather's supposed to be real warm. But if you wanted to put your trip off, I'd stay home."

"Dad, you're doing a great job." Bella smiled and I nodded my agreement.

"I know I've just met you guys, but I have to say that I couldn't be happier with my new family." I smiled warmly at the two people who have come to mean more to me than I had imagined in such a short time. He smiled his crinkly-eyed smile as Bella blushed.

_Yes, I couldn't be happier…_

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what did you think of Emma's first meeting with Jacob and Billy?! Any idea's what her first day at school will be like?! What about her progressing relationship with Jasper?! I'd love to hear what you think will happen next! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either mine or Casey's FF page: Xo BellaItalia oX or Casey21791**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__  
_**Xo BellaItaliana oX**


End file.
